Cowok Dua Dimensi
by synstropezia
Summary: "Gray, kamu wajib menolong paman apapun yang terjadi! / "Memangnya ada masalah apa?"/ "Juvia…dia….DIA TERKENA SINDROM COWOK DUA DIMENSI!".
1. Chapter 1

Cowok Dua Dimensi

 **Summary : "Gray, kamu wajib menolong paman apapun yang terjadi! / "Memangnya ada masalah apa?"/ "Juvia…dia….DIA TERKENA SINDROM COWOK DUA DIMENSI!".**

Rate : T

Chara : Gray. F, Juvia. L

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, typo, humor garing

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

A/N : Cerita Gruvia saya yang kedua. Semoga kalian suka ya!

Masa-masa SMA seorang Gray Fullbuster baru dimulai seminggu lalu, pada tanggal 23 Juli, hari Senin pukul 7.10 WMT (Waktu Magnolia Timur). Namun, dia sudah benar-benar gerah, melebihi cuaca terik di musim panas tahun lalu. Kata orang banyak, tingkatan terakhir itu banyak digunakan untuk memadu kasih, antara manusia beda kelamin alias cewek-cowok. Pemuda tampan yang dilahirkan sebagai jones ini, dibuat kesal oleh tingkah sang sahabat yang kerjaannya pamer pacar melulu. Elu kira pacar itu barang mewah?!

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Lagi sama Lucy di cafe L'a Fairy Tale._

 _Foto_

 _100 likes 50 comment_

 _Loke si Leo nan kece selangit : Sumpah Natsu, gue iri banget sama lo! Jaga Lucy baik-baik ya buat gue juga_

 _Elfman Laki Super Laki : LAKI SEKALI KALIAN BERDUA!_

 _Erza Scarlet : Happy anniversary ya buat kalian berdua ^_^_

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Thx Erza. Kamu juga setia terus ya sama Jellal, hehehe XD_

 _Mirajane Strauss : Jangan lupa pajak jadiannya, Erza /senyumiblis_

 _Gray Fullbuster : E-EH! GUE JUGA MINTA DONG PAJAK JADIANNYA! /efekakhirbulan_

Komentar terakhir paling coeg memang, karena Gray adalah jomblo tingkat akut, makanya dia hanya bisa meminta pajak jadian dalam mimpi. MIMPI DIKASIH DUIT SAMA ERZA YANG PELITNYA NAUDZUBILAH!

Bagi mental jomblo Gray yang sudah terlatih tujuh belas tahun tiga bulan, mengumbar keromantisan di sosial media tidaklah berarti apa-apa baginya, selain cap buruk untuk kedua sejoli itu, yakni 'alay lebai jablay'. Beda cerita jika menyangkut dunia nyata, dimana masih banyak jomblo berkeliaran yang nasibnya mirip dengan Gray. Kita ambil _sample_ ketika malam minggu. Kebetulan, dia punya hobi jalan-jalan di malam hari, bukan mau jambret atau foto aib orang, lho! Palingan sekadar mencari udara segar.

Pernah suatu hari, Gray melewati taman kota yang sepi sangat. Lampu menerangi jalan di sekitar, membuatnya dapat melihat walau agak kesulitan. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara 'keramat' yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana, mendesah kesakitan diiringi teriakan tertahan. Langsung saja dia kabur secepat kilat, daripada tertangkap basah orang lain dan dijadikan saksi mata?

Alasan itu juga yang menyebabkan Gray lebih memilih menjomblo, kalau bisa sepanjang masa malah. Kalau kata Elfman-sensei, 'Jauhi perbuatan maksiat, itu baru laki sejati'.

-ll-

Saat pelajaran SBK, Evergreen-sensei menyuruh mereka untuk menyayikan lagu bebas. Loke maju pertama kali, biasalah yang cita-citanya jadi penyanyi terkenal, mau pamer _skill_ gitu.

"Jika aku bukan jalanmu, ku berhenti mengharapkanmu. Jika aku memang tercipta untukmu, ku kan memilikimu. Jodoh pasti bertemu"

Mendadak atmosfir kelas berubah jadi galau berat. Ternyata Loke belum ikhlas, merelakan Lucy bahagia dengan Natsu.

"Aku mah apa atuh, cuma selingkuhan kamu"

Sejak kapan Lisanna suka dangdut? Mungkin dia adalah penerus Cita Citata dengan goyang ngesot (apa hubungannya?)

"Pergi tuk menjauh, menjauh darimu, darimu yang mulai berhenti, berhenti mencoba, mencoba bertahan, bertahan untuk terus bersamaku"

Langsung seisi kelas menyoraki Mystogancuk sebagai pedofil tingkat akut. Kabar burung mengatakan, dia pernah coba PDKT sama adik kelas bernama Wendy Marvell, masih SMP kelas satu lho! Terus mereka putus deh, alasannya adalah 'maaf, aku mau fokus belajar dulu', kata Wendy kepada reporter sekolah. Oke, kita hentikan sesi ini, karena cerita author bukan majalah gosip.

"Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta yes! Aitakatta, aitakatta, aitakatta, yes! Denganmu…."

Kalau yang satu ini, cinta tak tersampaikan untuk idol nan jauh di sana. Dasar Droy gendut si jomblo ngenes!

Makanya, pacaran itu tidak memiliki jaminan demi membuat kita senang terus. Malah keseringan galau, akibat memikirkan hal-hal kurang penting. Lebih baik botak dengan gelar profesor, dibanding botak karena galau. Gray bangga dia adalah seorang single _happy_.

-ll-

Jam istirahat membuat kelas kosong belompong. Kebanyakan jajan di kantin atau nongkrong di halaman belakang sekolah. Namun, ada seorang wanita bersurai gelombang, yang setia duduk manis membaca komik walau pantatnya keram setengah mati. Gray mengenalnya, tidak hanya sebatas tau nama dan pernah mengobrol beberapa kali. Dia Juvia Lockser, teman sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya. Mereka dekat, sering bermain ayunan bersama di taman kota, atau jalan-jalan di Minggu pagi mengelilingi taman. Tetapi, entah karena apa Juvia menjauh.

"Yo, Juvia. Membaca komik Attack on Titan lagi?" tanya Gray basa-basi. Memperhatikan cover itu seksama dari judul hingga gambar

"Ini volume ke-lima, baru dirilis kemarin. Hampir saja Juvia tidak kebagian"

"Baguslah jika kamu mendapatkannya. Hey, siapa cowok pendek di komik itu?" Juvia memancarkan aura seram, satu detik setelah pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan. Gray bergidik ngeri, sepertinya dia salah bicara

"Apa maksudmu mengatai Levi-sama pendek?! Dia itu hanya kurang tinggi, bahkan jauh lebih tampan dan hebat darimu. Kyaaa….tampan sekali!"

"O-oh iya, aku dengar-dengar kamu dijodohkan dengan Lyon. Kapan kalian tunangan?"

"Juvia tidak akan pernah tunangan dengan Lyon-san. Juvia ingin bersama Levi-sama"

"Ta-tapi dia itu tidak nyata"

"Juvia punya _dakimakura_ Levi-sama di kamar. Jadi, kami bisa bertunangan, kan?"

Siapa sangka, selama dua belas tahun mengenal Juvia dia berubah drastis. Gray tidak mengerti apapun soal anime, siapa Levi-sama yang namanya terus disebut sedari tadi, maupun tentang _manga_ Attack on Titan. Yang lelaki itu tau, JUVIA MERUPAKAN SPESIES JOMBLO SUPER DUPER NGENES, hahahaha! Tawanya puas dalam hati. Sekarang, apa Natsu masih berani mengatainya jomblo ngenes? Ingat, di atas ngenes masih ada yang lebih ngenes.

 _From : Paman_

 _Gray, setelah pulang sekolah datanglah ke perusahaan paman. Ini sangat, sangat penting, mengerti?_

Mau tidak mau Gray menurut, habisnya bunyi SMS tersebut menyiratkan kepanikan. Paman yang dimaksud adalah ayah Juvia. Perusahaan Lockser dan Fullbuster telah menjalin kerja sama bertahun-tahun lamanya, otomatis mereka sering bertemu, lalu dekat seiring waktu berjalan. Jarang mendengar paman minta tolong, pasti berhubungan langsung dengan Juvia, putri tunggal kesayangan pria berusia separuh baya itu.

Semoga bukan masalah besar.

-ll-

"Gray. Masalah ini amat sangat besar dan penting, kau mengerti?" terang paman singkat, padat, jelas. Yang ditanya menganggukan kepala pelan. Sekarang kedua tangannya keringat dingin, dipaksa berhadapan dengan seorang boss perusahaan besar

"Jadi….?" raut wajah paman membuat jantung Gray berpacu lebih kencang. Apa dia melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tidak dapat dimaafkan? Cepatlah bicara sebelum aku meledak di tempat! Batinnya frustasi

"Gray, kamu wajib menolong paman apapun yang terjadi!"

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?"

"Juvia…dia….DIA TERKENA SINDROM COWOK DUA DIMENSI!" teriakannya sukses membuat jantung Gray berhenti berdetak sesaat. Penyakit macam apa itu? Apa baru ditemukan beberapa waktu terakhir ini?

"Sindrom cowok dua dimensi? Paman, aku mohon jangan mengada-ada!"

"Paman serius Gray. Sindrom cowok dua dimensi adalah, sindrom dimana seorang remaja perempuan menyukai karakter cowok yang tidak nyata. Kartun jadi-jadian alias anime!"

"Memang, sih, Juvia sedang gila baca _manga_ dan dia menyebut nama Levi-sama berulang kali"

"Nah, si Levi-sama itu penghambatnya! Kamar Juvia sampai dipenuhi oleh poster cowok bertubuh pendek itu! Apa sih kerennya? Tinggian juga Lyon, kamu tau kan dia calon tunangan Juvia?"

"Iya, saya tau kok. Lalu….?"

"Tugasmu adalah, menyadarkan Juvia agar dia mau bertunangan dengan Lyon. Ini demi masa depan perusahaan Lokcser dan Fullbuster. Pikirkan segala cara, yang penting tidak melukai pihak manapun!"

"Kenapa harus saya? Kan bisa minta tolong Wakaba-san, tangan kanannya paman"

"Dia gagal total. Wakaba justru dihajar habis-habisan karena membuat marah Juvia"

"Baiklah. Saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga"

"Paman mengandalkanmu, Gray"

Diam-diam seseorang menguping percakapan mereka. Seringai kejamnya mengukir bibir kemerahan itu, siap menghukum mati Gray jikalau dia berbuat aneh. Tidak ada yang tau bagaimana ke depannya, namun yang pasti, itu buruk bagi titisan boss perusahaan Lockser.

Bersambung….


	2. Chapter 2

"Tapi setidaknya, paman berikan aku ide sebagai permulaan" otak encer Gray mendadak sepi akal. Jujur, dia juga takut harus menghadapi Juvia. Wakaba yang punya status 'tangan kanan' dibuat babak belur, bagaimana dia dengan hubungan 'teman masa kecil'. Masuk rumah sakit kali

"Kamu itu bagaimana, anak muda zaman sekarang tidak kreatif! Jelek-jelekin aja tuh si Levi-sama. Cari kekurangannya terus puji Lyon. Pasti Juvia langsung berpangling ke lain hati" enak bener ngomongnya, sampe hujan air liur ikut serta memeriahkan

"Kalau begitu mah, saya masuk rumah sakit duluan"

"Pikiranlah cara lain, misalnya sogok si mangaka buat bikin Levi-sama meninggal"

"Uangnya darimana?"

"Dari kamu. Modal dikit napa?"

Dikira sogok mangaka itu semudah membalik telapak tangan? Bukan hanya Juvia yang menghajarnya, seluruh fans Attack on Titan mulai dari kakek-nenek, cewek-cowok bahkan anak kecil, pasti keroyokin massal Gray sampai jomblo ngenes ini tambah ngenes. Belum sempat menggandeng tangan pacar, dipanggil Tuhan terlebih dahulu. Ah, amit-amit deh! Batinnya merinding. Mendadak firasat Gray tidak enak. Aura gelap terasa memancar dibalik pintu, jangan bilang….

"Maaf paman. Sepertinya ada yang ingin berbicara di sana" ucap Gray berusaha pamit baik-baik. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, langsung cap cus meninggalkan ruang kerja

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

"Juvia rupanya. Jarang sekali kamu datang ke sini, ayo peluk ayahmu…."

"Langsung ke point-nya saja. Aku tidak setuju dijodohkan dengan Lyon"

"Dulu…." mengalunlah lagu sakitnya tuh di sini, karya Cita Citata (lagi), yang memang cita-citanya Cita Citata itu menjadi penyanyi dangdut. Saentro kantor pun serentak _harlem shake_ ria

"Kenapa sayang? Lyon itu tampan, kaya raya, baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung. Oh, atau mungkin kamu ingin bertunangan sama Gray?"

"Hah….sama si jelek Gray Fullbuster? Aku me-no-lak! Kecuali, jika dia bisa menyamai Levi-sama. Ya ampun, dia terlalu ganteng sih. Kyaaa….!"

"Hoi Gray dengar kan?! Katanya kamu jelek lho, hahaha!"

Demi apa banget, Juvia seenak udel bicara kayak gitu. Dia tuh mana tau, Gray jago olahraga terutama basket. Nilai mata pelajaran sempurna. Punya banyak prestasi. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan Fullbuster, kurang mapan apalagi coba? Daripada Levi-sama itu, kerjaannya cuma gelantungan di pohon pake tali, terus memotong daging mentah seukuran raksasa. Bukannya dipanggang atau dibakar malah dibiarinin gitu aja.

Siapa coba yang bodoh? Ya jelaslah guaa! /ngaku

"Tu-tunggu sebentar! Dengarkan dulu penjelasan ayah" pinta paman teramat sangat. Mau tidak mau Juvia menurut, kembali duduk dan bersikap manis, di depan perusahaan boss perusahan Lockser. Kira-kira beginilah, gambaran tingkatan mereka sekarang

"Katakan saja, ayah. Setelah ini, aku harus menonton episode final Attack on Titan. Kyaa….Levi-sama pasti tampil keren" mendadak ber- _fans girling_ ria. Padahal suasanya sudah oke tadi, biar mirip di drama korea gitu

"Apapun yang terjadi, ku kan selalu ada hanya untukmu…." woy salah skenario, cerita author bukan kumpulan penggalan lirik lagu galau tahun 2015!

 _Back to story…._

"Apapun yang terjadi, kamu harus bertunangan dengan Lyon. Juvia, ayah melakukannya demi masa depan perusahaan Lockser. Kalau tidak….kita bisa bangkrut!"

"Bangkrut….apa maksud ayah?"

"Ayah Lyon, Jura Narsis, mengancam akan menghancurkan perusahaan, jika kamu tidak menikah dengan anaknya. Dia benar-benar mengerikan, ayah takut gagal mempertahankan kekayaan keluarga Lockser"

"Ralat ayah, Jura Narkis bukan narsis" balas Juvia memasang wajah _bad poker face_. Sedang serius masih bisa-bisanya memplesetkan nama orang lain

"Mau Narkis, narsis, nista, nusta, ayah tidak peduli! Juvia, kejayaan perusahaan Lockser berada di tanganmu. Jadi…."

"Jadi, biarkan aku pulang ke rumah dan nonton anime, oke?"

 _TIDAKKKKK!_

Pintu terbanting keras, menampar Gray yang bersembunyi di belakang. Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengobati mimisan, karena PAMAN LEPAS KENDALI DAN MENUSUK-NUSUK BONEKA VOODO! Bak pahlawan kesiangan, dengan sigap kedua tangannya merebut benda terkutuk itu, lalu diinjak-injak seakan menaruh dendam, baru dibuang ke tong sampah. Kenapa pula harus berlagak _over dramatik_ dulu? Jelas dong supaya kelihatan keren, melebihi lapisan langit ke-delapan /eh?

"Sadarlah paman! Kamu tidak bisa membunuh seseorang menggunakan boneka voodo, kalau dia hanya manusia dua dimensi. Bagaimana coba, caranya mengambil rambut si Levi? Itukan syarat utama!"

 _Hening…._

Ternyata Gray memang kebelet bodoh.

"Ah iya benar juga. Untung kamu kasih tau paman"

"Tentang saja. Aku pasti membuat Juvia ingin bertunangan dengan Lyon, demi perusahaan Fullbuster juga!"

"Terima kasih Gray….mendengarnya terhura paman"

Syukurlah skenario cerita ini terselamatkan, meski di akhir susunan kalimatnya terbalik-balik. Gray pun pulang ke rumah sambil bersenandung, walaupun masalah yang menghadang belum selesai, setidaknya dia dapat mengakhiri Senin, dengan nyawa masih menempel di raga. Kebayang _enggak_ sih, kalau cewek marah itu seseram apa? Lebih-lebih terserang PMS, truk juga bisa dijungkir balik!

"Omong-omong….darimana paman mendapat boneka voodo, ya?"

Sumpah, pertanyaanmu gak penting untuk dibahas.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Pagi sekali Gray sudah pamit berangkat ke sekolah. Dia bertekad mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin, niatnya buat uhukmodusuhuk, maksudnya supaya bisa membantu paman. Benar saja, Juvia tengah duduk santai ditemani komik Attack on Titan, menikmati lagu lewat dua pasang _earphone_. Karena keberadaannya dianggap kutu air, Gray mencabut paksa salah satu dan ikut mendengarkan, duduk di sebelah kanan bangku yang belum dihuni pemiliknya.

Namun….

 _Angriff auf die Titanen_

 _Der Junge von einst wird bald zum Schwert greifen_

Buset dah, bahasa apa itu?! Gray terjatuh dalam posisi tidak elit, _earphone_ Juvia ikut tertarik, sehingga menindih tubuh kekar si surai raven. Bangku kayu yang berserakan mereka indahkan, dengan mode ala macan betina kena PMS, dia marah-marah pakai bahasa Prancis, keluar kelas meninggalkan komik di atas meja berserta Gray. Merasa bersalah tidak, bingung iya. Fasih bener yak cerocosannya, bunga-bunga cinta jadi bermekaran.

Ciee...yang terus, kepikiran! Meski sebenarnya tidak lucu sih, jatuh cinta kepada seseorang karena dia memarahimu, menggunakan bahasa Prancis. Maklumlah, Gray kan udah ngenes tingkat akut.

"Eh, apaan nih?" gumam Gray sendirian, membuka lipatan kertas yang terjepit oleh kaki kursi. Buat jaga-jaga tolong hubungi RSJ terdekat permirsa

Wah, ada petunjuk baru rupanya!

 _To : Paman_

 _Hari Minggu besok, Juvia akan mengunjungi festival cosplay di pusat perbelanjaan Magnolia. Menurut paman harus bagaimana?_

 _From : Paman (sekalinya aja berhubungan dengan Juvia. SMS dibalas secepat kilat)_

 _Ikutan festival-nya. Kamu cus pley jadi si Levi-sama, terus bilang ke dia, 'maaf, tetapi cowok dua dimensi dan cewek tiga dimensi tidak bisa bersama'. Mantap kagak?_

 _To : Paman_

 _Biaya kostumnya? Jangan bilang aku yang keluarin duit._

 _From : Paman_

 _Kali ini biar paman yang biayain. Anak sekolahan dasar, gak modal bener._

Tidak modal? Paman saja yang pelitnya mirip Erza, NAUDZUBILAH BANGET! Gray menyimpan handphone ke dalam saku celana, menyadari Juvia telah balik dan lanjut membaca komik. Untung dia tidak _ngeh_ , kertas di tengah halaman menghilang tanpa jejak. Justru bagus dong, jadinya nyawa Gray selamat untuk hari ini. Tokoh utama kesayangan kita belum boleh mati~.

 _Hari Minggu…._

Waktu santai Gray dipangkas habis, dia yang awalnya ingin menonton doraemon, terpaksa membatalkan niat tersebut karena disuruh datang ke festival, satu jam lebih cepat. Di sana, seorang lelaki bernama Bob sedang menanti kedatangannya, yang mengaret lima belas menit. Emangnya Juvia tiba jam berapa? Kenapa aku harus ke sini jam sembilan?! Batin Gray mengacak rambut frustasi, terutama setelah melihat penata riasnya macam BANCI DARI TAMAN LAWANG!

Ini paman yang tidak modal, atau penampilannya memang begitu?

"Silahkah duduk, Gray-chan"

" _Demi apa, dia manggil gue yang ganteng ini pake imbuhan –chan?! Siapapun, tolong siapkan tabung oksigen!"_

"Kita mulai saja, ya"

'Emak, kalo misalnya aku _enggak_ pulang-pulang, berarti sudah terkontaminasi virus banci, dan bang toyib'. Gray tidak mengerti, Bob mengapakan wajahnya yang mendadak penuh riasan kosmetik. _Eyeshadow,_ bulu mata palsu, lipstik, pita warna pink, emang gue cewek macho disangka nyamar jadi cowok apa?!

Dibanding membantu paman, dia lebih kepengen pulang dan mengurung diri tujuh hari tujuh malam. Gawat banget kalo sampe si otak api sama pacarnya tau, dia berubah menjadi power ranger, eh maksudnya banci! Mau ditaruh dimana muka keluarga Fullbuster? Mungkin supaya tidak kena malu, nama si Gray dicoreng duluan dari kartu keluarga.

"Sudah selesai. Sapalah Juvia-chan, dia sedang kemari" plisss help me siapapun! Gray tidak peduli meskipun Bahas Inggrisnya acak kadut. Penampilanlah yang paling dikhawatirkan

"Copslayer Levi-sama, ya? Salaman dong!"

"Se-se-se…se…selamat….siang" bahkan Gray lupa, cara membedakan pagi dan siang. Juvia membatu sesaat, tiba-tiba berlari pergi sambil berteriak, 'ada cosplayer banci!'

 _Semtara itu paman di kantor…._

"Rencana saya pasti sukses besar. Dengan begini, Juvia tidak akan ngefans lagi sama orang bernama Levi-sama itu, hahaha!"

 _Balik lagi ke Gray…._

"PAMAN MAU MEMPERMAINKANKU YA?!"

Cermin memantulkan rupa Gray, yang didominasi warna pink menor dan merah tua. Tak ketinggalan bulu mata anti badai ala Syahrini.

Wuhuu….cucok bingits deh chapter dua ini.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

BlackHage-chan : Thx ya udah review, mampir terus deh jadi terharu saya. Kayak kamu yang tergila2 sama Natsu, aku juga suka banget sama Jellal, dan lahirlah ide gila ini ._. Kalo soal penulisan entah kenapa aku masih ngerasa biasa banget, tapi kalau udah bagus ya berarti harus dipertahankan ya. Oke deh pasti dilanjut, maaf lho kelamaan.

Fic of Delusion : Semoga cara nyadarinnya gak bikin kamu ngerasa aneh dengan Gray. Thx ya udah review, maaf kelamaan update.

GummyZone : Itu ungkapan hati dan pikiran author, wkwkw, karena buat cerita yang gaya bahasa formal bener2 nguras pikiran, bisa gila duluan author-nya, wkwkw. Oke thx ya udah review, maaf kelamaan update!

NlorenZo : Oke thx ya udah review, maaf kelamaan update!

aprianor007 : Meski sebenernya author gak pandai2 banget bikin cerita humor. Oke deh thx atas sarannya, author usahakan deh. Thx juga udah review. Maaf update-nya kelamaan.


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah kejadian itu, tiga hari tujuh malamnya Gray mengurung diri dalam kamar. Kenapa bisa begitu? Biarkanlah ini menjadi misteri author dan ilahi. Mirip wanita patah hati, dia pun memasang status di sosmed alias medsos, tetapi isinya agak aneh dan berbeda, bukan seperti 'kamuh jahat sama akyuuu', terus pake tanda seru rombongan kereta api pas lebaran, bayangin aja gimana, sedangkan si raven menulis begini :

 _Gray Fullbuster_

 _12 jam_

 _SUMPAH RASANYA GUA MAU MATI. UNTUNG PULANG2 MASIH KECE, KAGAK JADI BANG TOYIB ATAU BANCI TAMAN LAWANG!_

 _0 likes 20 comments_

 _Natsu Dragneel : Woy Gray, mimpi apa dikau semalam? Lebih horror dari status jomblo ngenes lu! Bagi yang membaca kena sakit mata dadakan, dijual in**o bening, masih mulus harga nego, obat mata bukan obat gigi._

 _Lucy Heartfilia : Gray aku tidak mengerti maksud statusmu apa, tapi itu mengerikan ketika mendengar 'banci taman lawang'. Kamu sudah pernah ke sana, ya?!_

 _Elfman Laki Super Laki : WOW STATUS LAKI YANG ANEH SEKALI._

 _Loke si Leo nan kece selangit : Gue gak butuh obat mata, tapi gue butuh kepastian_ _ **Natsu Dragneel.**_

 _Jellal Fernandes : WARNING! MEMBACA STATUS INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN ANDA MENJADI MAHO, PUSING KEPALA BARBIE, KEBINGUNGAN DAN STRES. Yang penting jangan dibayangin banci tuh kek apa, dan satu hal lagi….waktu kalian terbuang sia-sia untuk membaca status gajeboo-nya :v_

 _Erza Scarlet : Tolong siapapun hubungi RSM alias rumah sakit maho, Loke terkontaminasi status Gray._

Pas baca kolom komentar, Gray hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Teman-teman semua, kok, gitu banget ya sama gue?! Boro-boro dapet like, comment aja begini semua bukannya menaruh simpati. Ya maaf jika tidak bisa menaruh simpati, mungkin mereka kehabisan uang beli kuota atau pulsa. Facebook-nya ia matikan sementara, bersembunyi dibalik selimut kesayangan ditemani boneka chucky. Soalnya kalau boneka beruang sudah _mainstream_ permirsa.

Tiba-tiba, saat matahari bersinar menyinar bumi, pagi hari pukul sembilan tepat, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Gray sambil membawa kotak persegi. Jenis kelaminnya wanita. Rambut bergelombang warna biru. Wajah datar mirip pantat panci penggorengan. Kita sambut Juvia Lobster! Dia langsung masuk ketika dipersilahkan (iyalah, masa setelah datang pergi begitu saja tanpa membawa kepastian). Mengunjungi Gray yang bersembunyi macam vampir lupa pake sunblock.

"Hoi Gray! Buka atau mati!" serem amat mbah, yang ada malah makin betah di ranjang

"…."

 _BRAKKK!_

Benda persegi panjang tak berdosa itu Juvia banting keras. Menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Gray, mirip emak-emak pake konde berteriak 'woy bangun, waktunya sekolah!'. Di awal dia menyangka, 'pasti nih orang galau lapis tango', ternyata setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut, Gray hanya tertidur sambil emut dot (baca : jari jempol), memeluk boneka chucky berharap agar dilindungi dari PJM, singkatan Perkumpulan Jomblo Munafik. Memang ada organisasi itu? Udah, iya-iyain aja ribet banget.

"Sampai kapan mau tidur, hah?! Cepet bangun, gara-gara kamu aku harus melewatkan _browsing_ gambar Levi-sama. Ya ampun dia cakep banget, gak kerasa udah seratus gambar ke ambil aja, terus pas mau pasang foto profil jadi bingung yang mana. Tiap bangun pagi melihat wajahnya di handphone. Logo aplikasi juga pake wajah Levi-sama. Kyaaa, Juvia serasa menjelajahi langit ke delapan!"

" _Sialan, malah ceramah bu ustad tentang si Lepi Leva itu!"_

"Eh Juvia. Ada perlu apa datang kemari?" niatnya sih pengen diusir jauh-jauh, tapi biarlah lumayan buat pamer di sosmed, lagi deket sama CEWEK OTAK LEVI-SAMA! Langsung, deh, dari langit jatuh batu nisan bertuliskan 'RIP Gray Fullbuster, sang pejuang mantan', hah….?

"Ehem! Bukannya Juvia peduli atau apa, ya. Tetapi ini merupakan perintah ayah, jadi, mau tidak mau harus dituruti. Kalau membantah maka _action figure_ Levi-sama akan dibuang. Paling suka tuh pas dia pake baju renang, ihhh badannya _six pack_ banget. Meski pendek gak kalah keren deh sama Eren Jeger-Jeger atau Mikasa Angkerman" bahasa alient planet mana ya omong-omong?

"Langsung to the point aja. Levi-sama lebih keren daripada kamu!" tolong kembalikan waktu tiga detikku yang terbuang sia-sia! Seru readers dan Gray bersamaan

"Maksudku adalah, ayah menyuruhmu datang jam dua belas siang. Ingat, tidak boleh telat atau kurang, harus pas. Dan ini hadiah untukmu" ucap Juvia menyerahkan kotak berbentuk persegi tersebut. Gray sendiri menerimanya tanpa banyak pikir, awas aja tau-tau bom kepala Levi-sama :v

"Omong-omong Juvia, terima kasih telah menjengukku sampai bolos sekolah. Padahal hari ini Rabu, lho"

"Cih, dasar gangguan telinga. Senin sampai Rabu kita libur, karena kakak kelas karyawisata ke taman air. Do you understand, baka, aho, stupid, bodoh?" gila satu paket lengkap rasa kotoran ayam, sok pake campuran Jepang sama Inggis lagi

"Iye, iye" lah, ini sok betawai

Ketika Juvia pulang ke rumah, Gray langsung membuka hadiahnya macam orang kelaperan. Meskipun agak kecewa (karena bukan makanan atau barang), melainkan sebuah _action figure_ berserta sepucuk surat bertuliskan :

Buat kamu ngaca biar tau, Levi-sama lebih tampan

Melihat tulisan tersebut, Gray ketawa ngakak sampe guling-guling di lantai. Hah….ngaca kata lo? Mana kacanya coba?! Jadi sekarang, siapa yang baka, aho, stupid bodoh? Ya jelaslah masih gua! /ngakulagi. Juvia tidak salah, dia aja yang enggak terima dibandingin sama cowok dua dimensi.

 _Di perusahaan Lockser…._

Sesuai perkataan (baca : perintah) Juvia, Gray datang tepat pukul 12.00, tidak kurang atau lebih satu menit. Kembali dia memasuki ruangan itu, mendapati paman berada di sana sambil meneguk segelas kopi. Lagaknya aja mirip boss, kasih perintah kagak bener. Eh, gak boleh gitu, ah! Ingat tahun baru, berubah menjadi lebih buruk, ralat maksudnya baik. Sekitar setengah jam menunggu, beliau tak kunjung berbicara atau menyapa. Ciee dasar jones, sampai menanti begitu.

"Maaf paman, tetapi Juvia menyuruh saya ke sini. Katanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Ah, kalah deh jadinya. Coba kamu diam sebentar aja, paman pasti menang. Padahal war-nya lagi seru banget" menyalahkan kesalahan diri sendiri kepada orang lain, mendadak Gray _ilfeel_ di tempat. Kalau ditanya kenapa, ya mana saya tau, author bukan nyokap-nya

"Langsung aja, deh, paman" ucap Gray gerah melihat tingkah ayah Juvia, yang sedari tadi fokus menatap handphone saking serunya main COC. Ternyata benar, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, ayah sama anak sama aja

"Begini, karena rencana saya gagal gara-gara kerjamu tidak benar, maka paman membuat rencana baru. Besok kamu sekolah, kan?"

"Nah terus apa?"

"Buktikanlah kepada Juvia, bahwa cowok tiga dimensi lebih baik daripada cowok dua dimensi. Caranya terserah kamu, paman lelah butuh bahu untuk bersandar"

"Oh ya udah"

Pertemuan singkat mereka pun berakhir, dengan Gray yang merutuk kesal akibat waktu nontonnya terbuang. Lagian, katro amat jadi orang zaman sekarang, lewat SMS or calling-calling kan bisa, tapi kalau begitu, satu tahun kemudian baru dibalas oleh yang bersangkutan, dan itu artinya….paman benci Gray!

 _Keesokan harinya di sekolah…._

Rencana pertama : mencegat Juvia di lorong sekolah dan membawakan tasnya.

"Juvia, sini aku bawain tasnya"

"Nih" tanpa ba bi bu be bo langsung dikasih, sedangkan Gray merasa gravitasi tubuhnya naik sepuluh kali lipat, padahal hari ini Kamis bukan Senin

"Eh Juvia, itu pembantu baru lo?"

"Iya gitu deh, babu baru" apaan tuh babu? Abu maksudnya? Jelaslah Gray tidak terima di begituin sama Juvia, memangnya dia sudah meninggal dan di kremasi apa?! Oke, tolong dimaklumi saja

Meski Gray berpikir ini awal yang baik, tetapi tidak dengan murid lain, karena mereka pikir Juvia mengkontraknya menjadi pembantu satu hari, tidak digaji pula. Tapi dia baik-baik saja, kata Gray 'aku rapopo', meski dalam hati berniat menggorok leher si Juvia menggunakan tangan.

Rencana kedua : membelikan Juvia makanan di kantin.

"Gray kemari. Tolong belikan aku satu nasi goreng, satu mie goreng, dua jus jeruk dan satu coca cola" pesan Juvia menyodorkan lima lembar uang seratus ribu joule. Tentu dia kaget, bukan karena jumlah uangnya melainkan perut gentong wanita bersurai gelombang itu

"Banyak bener, nanti kamu gendut lho" peringat Gray mendapat tamparan gratis. Para cowok ingatlah ini, jangan pernah mengungkit soal berat badan cewek jika tidak ingin bertambah ngenes

"DIAM KAMU! CEPAT BELIKAN JANGAN BANYAK TANYA!" wow….bau nafas naga, dan lagi-lagi Gray tepaku pada hal yang tidak penting

"Itu semua mau dimakan?"

"Kagak, mau dimasukin ke lubang hidungmu! Jelaslah dimakan, jangan banyak tanya"

Jadilah Gray kesulitan, membawakan pesanan Juvia yang banyak itu. Sementara dia sendiri hanya menontoni sang majikan makan, ibarat kucing memasang tampang memelas menunggu tulang ayam dilempar. Natsu yang melihat merasa kasihan, tetapi bukannya diberi tulang malah disuapi nasehat super M***o T***h. Saking supernya kepala botak Saitama sampe kinclong bin kinclong.

"Dasar bodoh! Kamu jangan mau dong dijadiin babu sama Juvia"

"Hah….babu apaan sih? Maksudnya abu?"

"Artinya pembantu Gray Fullbuster. Masih belum tau arti pembantu?"

"APA GUE CUMAN DIJADIIN PEMBANTU?! IDIH COEG BENER"

"Coba aku tanya, siapa yang mengajukan diri jadi pembantu?"

"Ya jelaslah itu aku. Jadi, siapa yang bodoh? Ya gue lah jelas!"

"Nah tuh tau, terus KENAPA LO MARAH-MARAH KE GUE?!"

Skenario kedua sahabat inipun berakhir, dengan Gray yang pundung di pojok kelas.

 _Tes renang…._

Hari ini Elfman-sensei berkata, akan diadakan tes renang gaya bebas. Gray yang masih kesal sempat ingin kabur, tetapi karena misi dari paman belum selesai, mau tidak mau dia harus membuat Juvia sadar. Sadar kalau besok hari Jumat dan besoknya lagi Sabtu. Oke balik ke cerita, beliau tidak memanggil sesuai nomor urut, melainkan atas dasar kemauan sendiri. Gray yang sedang mager alias malas gerak pun memilih giliran terakhir, biarlah pulang sore juga, asalkan si Juvia segera selesai dan meninggalkan kolam renang.

Jijik aja dipandangin pas lagi ciprat-ciprat air dari rambut /sokganteng.

"Siap, satu, dua, tiga!"

 _DUAKKK!_

 _BYURRR!_

Melihat Juvia disenggol murid lain, membuat Gray histeris macam ibu-ibu nonton sinetron. Terkadang terpeleset atau terjatuh, meskipun begitu dia tetap bangkit dan berlari menyongsong fajar. Ups maaf, sekarang siang bukan pagi.

"GRAYYY! EH BUKAN LUCY! NATSUU! MAKSUDNYA JUVIA!" niat nolongin orang malah salah panggil nama, Gray pun gagal menjadi pahlawan

 _DUAKKK!_

 _BYUURRR!_

Sekarang giliran Gray yang tercebur, tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Usai muncul ke permukaan, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah ayu Juvia, menatap intens sepasang manik _dark blue_ yang kini membulat sempurna. Siap tampil keren _like a boss_ , secara live di SMA Fairy Tail pukul 13.00 Waktu Magnolia Timur setempat, bahkan warna-warni _light stick_ bertebaran di segala penjuru (dikira konser?!)

"Juvia kamu harus tau, bahwa cowok tiga dimensi jauh lebih baik dari dua dimensi. Mereka nyata, kau bisa membuat banyak kenangan, foto bersama, bermain di taman atau kencan. Cowok tiga dimensi bisa melakukan apapun bagimu, tidak hanya dilihat sebatas layar laptop atau dihayalkan. Mungkin sulit menerima ini, tetapi aku dan paman tau yang terbaik untukmu. Bertunanganlah dengan Lyon, dia pasti dapat membahagiakanmu!"

 _BUAKKK!_

"Juvia kenapa kamu….?"

"DAFUQ GUE NATSU BUKAN JUVIA!"

 _Tengsin…tengsin…tengsin….!_

"Mending gue nyelem di samudara pasifik aja deh"

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Kitsune857 : Oke deh thx ya udah review. Kapan2 aku bikin lagi fic Gyrvia, hehehe.

Fic of Delusion : Kesurupan bob emang wkwkw, dan aku juga suka Gray yang nista di sini. Thx udah review.

aprianor007 : Yosh pasti dilanjut kok. Soalnya yang dipanggil Bob, coba kalo yang laen Juvia pasti udah jatuh cinta sama Gray, wkwkw. Thx udah review.

BlackHage-chan : Amin semoga Gray berhasil, meski aku yang bikin aku juga berdoa untuknya yang nista banget di sini. Jadi aku gak perlu pake bahasa puitis kah supaya lebih menunjang cerita? Oke thx udah review!

error : Dan tiba2 aku kepikiran perkataanmu, ternyata emang rasanya lebih cocok di humor dibanding drama, wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.

li : Maaf nih update-nya lama, kena penyakit bernama malas saya wkwkwkw. Udah update nih, selamat membaca. Thx juga udah review.

NazuDragneel : Karena pelajaran SBK itu untuk mengekspresikan diri, jadi kebanyakan jones begitu deh wkwkw. Yohoo salam kenal juga, semoga kita cocok! Thx ya udah review. #prayforgray #prayforgruvia

A/N : Mohon maaf untuk review ke-13, author tidak bisa membalasnya karena enggak muncul di kolom review. Tetapi saya ucapan terima kasih dan akan dibalas pada chapter selanjutnya


	4. Chapter 4

_Keesokan harinya…._

Seperti biasa, matahari bersinar cerah pagi itu pukul 6.30, karena kalau redup berarti namanya bulan, dan latar cerita ini bukan malam, camkan! Soal kejadian kemarin….mending gak usah diungkit, deh! Gray sampai galau kepayangan mengingat dia salah orang. Saking kepengennya main drama lupa siapa lawan di depan mata, tolong jangan ditiru oke? Kalau mau belajar meniru pergilah ke negeri Cina, karena mereka pandai membuat barang KW-KWan alias kliwon-kliwonan.

Banyak kabar beredar, bahwa kelas Gray kedatangan murid baru dari Amerika. Kebayang, dong, kalau dia cowok pasti cakep. Kalau dia cewek pasti cantik. Kalau dia setengah-setengah artinya banci. Juvia tidak peduli, keasyikan membaca komik sampai lupa daratan, artinya dia hanya mengingat udara dan laut. Malang sekali nasibmu, daratan.

"Eh Juv. Udah tau belum kelas kita ada murid baru, cowok lagi!" tanpa perlu menghampiri cenayang, Gray tau apa yang akan dia katakan

"Peduli amat mau cowok atau cewek, yang penting Levi-sama itu nomor satu! KYAAAA….! Makin hari gantengnya nambah terus!" _ya gini nih ciri-ciri jones_ , gumam Gray tertawa _headbang_ di pojok kelas. Dikira Juvia sedang konser rock, sambil mainin gitar elektrik nyanyi lagu Rhoma Irama. Kok gak nyambung gitu?

 _Ding…dong…ding…dong…._

Gildarts-sensei memasuki kelas, diikuti seorang lelaki berambut putih mengenakan seragam SMA Fairy Tail. Kalau pakai daster dan membawa tas tenteng berarti mau belanja ke pasar. Kalau pakai topi sombrero, baju bodoh, sepatu merah, lalu menari sekaligus berteriak seperti kera artinya dia mau mengundang beruang laut, mengerti anak-anak? /geplakk!

Balik ke cerita. Gray merasa ditipu, katanya dari Amerika, kok rambutnya putih mirip kakek-kakek sih?! Apa mungkin ini tren terbaru di sana?! Juvia langsung membuang muka ke belakang. Pasti dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, mendadak ia _fly_ menuju langit ke tujuh, lalu lupa pulang dan menjelma menjadi bang toyib. Gildarts-sensei menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri, ternyata dia itu palsu! Nama Lyon Vastia, jelas banget kan orang Jepang?

"Namaku Lyon Vastia. Pindahan dari Amerika. Salam kenal semuanya" ayo labrakkk! Gray langsung berdiri, menunjuk-nunjuk si murid baru menggunakan kedua jari tengah, biar greget ala maddog gitu!

"Heh….! Katanya lo orang Amerika, kok namanya kayak Jepang, sih?!"

"Maaf, tetapi aku pindahan dari Amerika bukan asli sana" meski begitu Gray tidak terima. Sekarang malah menggebrak meja, supaya terasa mirip dengan sinteron Indonesia

"Ini penipuan. Akan kulaporkan kamu ke polisi!" habis rambut putih terbitlah kepala botak. Lyon berusaha keras menahan amarah. Bagaimana tidak, sebenarnya dia itu murid sini atau orang gila nyasar?

"Belum tau, ya, rasanya ditampar pake raket nyamuk?!"

"Iyalah belum. Gua manusia bukan nyamuk, dasar baka, stupid, aho, bodoh!" Gildarts-sensei yang kelelahan justru tertidur di atas lantai. Tak ketinggalan pula menyetel lagu 'pusing pala barbie', ditemani popcorn dan segelas coca-cola dingin. HEY SIAPA YANG BILANG INI BIOSKOP?!

"Huft….kalian berisik" gumam Juvia kepada diri sendiri. Mengambil komiknya kemudian berfans girilng ria. Dibanding bioskop malahan lebih mirip stadion, mix perang dunia ketiga dan keempat dengan senjata mulut bau jigong ditambah air mancur. Seisi kelas pun vigaro bareng ala paduan suara lomba

Tanda-tanda mau kiamat nih cerita. Tolong selamatkan diri masing-masing, jika ladang gandum dihujani cokelat meteor dan jadilah k**o c****h, tinggal dikemas siap dimakan atau dicampur susu soda. Gray yang tertular gejala 3L terduduk lelah di bangkunya. Sementara Lyon mengelus dada, sok sabar menghadapi cobaan berserta sifat SGM Gray yang perlu perawatan intensif. Karena Gildarts-sensei lagi bokep baca bobo cakep, pelajaran IPS pun bebas.

I'm feel free….ulalalala /langsungnyemplungkekolamrenang.

 _Jam istirahat…._

"Juvia, kita harus bicara empat mata!" ucap Lyon was-wasan. Sembarangan duduk tanpa mempedulikan siapa pemiliknya. Yang dimaksud sebatas menengok malas, lanjut melahap bento membaca komik itu-itu juga, kayak gak ada kerjaan lain aja

"Ehem….maaf Lyon-san, tetapi kita hanya punya dua mata" lah, terus apa hubungannya neng Juvia?! Akang mah serasa di PHP-in! Peka dikit dong plis….

"Ya udah deh terserah kamu. AKU CAPEK DIGINIIN TERUS, AKU KAN MAUNYA DIGITUIN!"

Salah skenario oi! Cerita ketjeh author bukan sinteron gaje!

"Intinya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Jangan dekati cowok bernama Gerei itu, mengerti?!" baca Gray aja kagak bener, masih ngaku tinggal di Amerika sono lagi. Terus kalau ditanya bahasa Inggris, 'aku jalan-jalan dan bertemu teman'? Maka jawabannya, 'I'm walk-walk and I meet my friend'. Ha…ha…ha….ketawa hambar kurang garam dan gula

"Gerei sapa? Maksudnya Gray Fullbuster?"

"Halah! Mau gerei, grook, gay, guy, guys, peduli amat! Dia tuh bahaya, kelakukannya mirip pasien RSJ!"

"Maksudnya rumah sakit jomblo, jones atau jiwa?" makin lama makin aneh. Apalagi pertanyaan Juvia terlalu mendetail. Sekalian aja dibikin jadi laporan pake rumus 5W+1H. Lupa singkatannya bertanyalah pada otak sakti mbah google, kalau ada tulisan 'silahkan coba lagi, anda belum beruntung' itu bukan cari informasi, tapi undian berhadiah

"Bukahkah seharusnya kamu yang masuk RJS, Lion Vastiang?!"

Tiba-tiba Gray muncul ke permukaan, kok kayak dia tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam, tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang? Makanya, lain kali jangan lupa bawa pelampung, peta dan kompas. Lyon menengok kesana-kemari. Mencari sumber suara, yang hanya berjarak lima centimeter dari jangkauan pendengarannya. Menurut penelitian ITP dan IPB, dia mengalami penyakit bernama _budheg_ , itu lho makanan khas Yogyakarta.

"Suaranya ada tapi orangnya kagak ada. Jangan-jangan….ini bisikan makhluk gaib! Gawat, harus cari botol sama persiapin mantera nih!" ternyata campuran orang Indonesia juga. Memang sejak kapan di Amerika ada begituan?

"Lu makhluk gaibnya. Seenak jidat nempel di Juvia tanpa SIM!" jangan mengira surat izin mengemudi atau mencintai, yang ini limited edition ala Gray Fullbuster banget! Saksikan setelah iklan berikut :v

"SIM apa? Siapa juga yang mau belajar mengemudi?!"

"Surat izin mendekati maksudnya. Gaul dikit dong" sekarang Lyon ngedumel, ini dia yang kuper atau memang istilah itu baru diciptakan? Seumur hidup belum pernah dengar. Iyalah, kan _budheg_ namanya juga!

"Au aahhh! Lihat kan Juvia, dia orang yang berbahaya!"

"Berkacalah kau, wahai Lion Vastiang yang kuper. Omong-omong, dimana, ya, pawang lo?" ledek Gray menang telak, karena Lyon terdiam membatu setelah dikutuk macam Malin Kundang. Dia tuh heran, memang ada penggelaran sirkus, ya?! Pawang sampe dibawa-bawa segala

"Pawang? Aku tidak punya"

"Pantesan kagak jinak gini! Harusnya tuh lo masuk ke kebun binatang, dilatih sama pawang yang bertugas. Janganlah kau bersedih, ges eperiting skana bi okeyeyeye…." mendadak kebelet ingin makan kepiting abis denger kata 'eperiting'. Kamus bahas Inggris pun dikubur bertuliskan 'RIP English'. Semoga tenang di alam sana

"Oh begitu. Kamu pikir aku singa apa?! Jangan sembarangan mengubah nama orang!"

"Ingat! Kau dilarang mendekati Juvia sampai Lyon datang melamarnya, mengerti?"

 _Krik…krik…krik…._

Lyon yang mendengarnya jelas tercengang, dia kan sang pemilik nama, memang ada yang serupa?! Mereka bertiga terdiam, diiringi nyanyian khas jangkrik musim panas. Akhirnya kita tau….bahwa GRAY ITU BODOH TINGKAT DEWA LAPIS N*SSIN W***R, soalnya kalau ta**o sudah dipakai di chapter sebelumnya. Semoga penemuan author ini dapat memenangkan nobel. Hiks…. saya terhura, hiri huru here horo. Tolong lupakan kalimat terakhir, memalukan diingat apalagi dikenang.

"Hey apa maksudmu?! Aku yang bernama Lyon Vastia, calon tunangan Juvia!"

"Halah, jangan bohong kamu plagiat Lyon! Lihat ini baik-baik" ucap Gray menyodorkan selembar foto seekor singa, tengah duduk manis di hamparan padang rumput Savana. Kapan skenario absurd ini akan berakhir?!

"Jadi, sepulang berenang kemarin…."

 _Flashback…._

 _Awalnya aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan menonton spongebob, tetapi karena penasaran dengan wajah calon tunangan Juvia, ku putuskan untuk menemui paman terlebih dahulu. Biasalah lagi sibuk main hand phone, anak sama bapak emang sama aja ya. Meski kedatanganku tidak disambut baik, tanpa karpet merah dan kamera yang menyoroti, untungnya paman sadar walau cuek bebek. E-eh, bu…bukannya mengejek bebek atau apa! Memang begitu, kok, ungkapannya!_

" _Paman. Boleh minta foto Lyon?"_

" _Oke tunggu sebentar, cari dulu di google"_

 _Wah, pasti orang terkenal nih! Tak sampai lima menit menunggu, paman memberikanku foto singa bertuliskan 'Lyon', bahkan lengkap dibubuhi tanda tangan segala. Syukurlah calon tunangan Juvia itu tersohor namanya. Aku turut berbahagia untuknya._

 _End flashback…._

"Paman bolot bolot, Gray bolot bolot. Gua pusing pala barbie pala barbaie ouw…ouw…ouw….!"

Kesalah pahaman macam apa ini? Bisa-bisanya Gray main percaya tanpa pikir panjang. Mohon jangan tertawa, karena sebagai teman yang baik, kita harus ikut menanggung penderitaan Lyon.

Eh omong-omong, kotak ketawa author mulai kering. MEMANG KITA TEMANNYA SI LYON APA? KENAL AJA KAGAK HAHAHAHA….!

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Kedua pemuda itu sibuk ronda mengelilingi seluruh sekolah. Mencari seorang wanita berambut gelombang, maniak cowok dua dimensi bernama Levi-sama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Juvia, cewek terjones di SMA Fairy Tail. Dia mendadak hilang usai latihan tennis di lapangan, dan sekarang sudah sore, ayahnya sampai menelpon tiap berapa detik sekali menanyakan keberadaan putri tercinta. Tolong dimaklumi, ini yang dinamakan kekhawatiran orang tua (tapi gak gitu juga kali).

"Hoi Lion. Aku nemu surat ini di lubang sepatu Juvia"

"Cepet baca. Jangan bilang lu buta huruf!"

"Kasihan sekali huruf, dia buta tidak bisa mendengar" cukup iyakan dalam hati daripada stress sendiri memikirkan artinya

"Ada yang punya golok, huh?"

 _Kami menculik Juvia di jalan xx. Datanglah kemari sebelum jam enam sore. Pasti lo gak bakal bisa nemuim dia, hahaha….!_

Sial, Juvia diculik! Terus sekadar informasi : yang bikin surat adalah kembaran Herp di dunia antah berantah.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Shiinami-chan : Kenapa kapten Levi ya? Entahlah aku juga gak tau wkwkw, gak ada alasan khusus dibalik semua itu. Aku juga jarang kok bikin Gruvia, dan kamu jarang baca mungkin kita jodoh /efekjonestrolololll. Yoo salam kenal juga! Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik /harapannya #prayforallcharacter . Thx uadah review. Karena di sini Gray bener2 nista, yesss wkwkwkw...

Kitsune857 : Sesekali nistain Gray, bosen ah Jellal wae. Hati2 kamu juga virus M4H0 tersebut, berlaku juga buat semuanya wkwkw. Thx udah review.

NazuDragneel : Ciee yang bingung wkwkw. Gray kan emang laki super kek Elfman #SALAMLAKI! Terus kamu jadinya bikin novel di kolom review, entah kenapa aku bangga /eh? Sepp dah pasti dilanjut, maaf nih agak lama wkwkw.

aprianor007 : Malu-maluin emang si Gray. Udah mampir kok, ceritamu anti mainstream lho. Thx udah review.

BlackHage-chan : Gray mah begitu orangnya, sering buka sosmed cuman buat update status gak penting. Lah aku malah nyembah2 si Akashi dr fandom sebelah, wkwkw. Boleh juga teh Cekerman, mendadak keinget ceker ayam jadinya /geplakk! Isi hati Juvia, gimana Gray rebut si Juvia padahal calon tunangan si Lyon itu akan dibahas lain waktu, makanya tunggu aja deh wkwkwkw. Langsung dah digebukin saentro kampung kalo gitu jadinya. Oke thx udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Orang korban sinetron mah gitu, saking jonesnya lah biasa. Dan cerita ini bukan rate M, jadi gak bakal ada adegan ciuman Natsu dan Gray, kalo mau bayangin aja sendiri. Thx udah review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hah ….? Jadi maksudnya si Juvia diculik gitu? Siapa pula yang berani melakukan hal ini. Bodoh amat tuh orang" lagi bicarain diri sendiri bukan, akang Gray? Lyon langsung merobek surat tersebut. Mengambil tasnya kemudian beranjak meninggalkan sekolah

"Lu pulang aja sono. Spongebob udah mulai"

Dia pikir, menonton spongebob jauh lebih penting dibanding menyelamatkan Juvia? Eitsss …. Jangan kagum dulu! Gray melakukannya karena terpaksa, karena jika boss perusahaan Lockser marah seram sangat, truk pun bisa dijungkir balik kali! Lyon memberhentikan taksi yang melaju. Menyelonong masuk ke dalam diikuti si raven. Niatnya menjadi pahlawan pun gagal total, bukan menurut pulang malah dibuntuti macam anak dan induk bebek.

"Eh omong-omong, pahlawan jenis apa yang nyelametin orang naik taksi? Superman mah terbang, lah ini malah duduk leha-leha nikmatin AC" protes Gray yang bikin panas kuping. Bagaimana tidak, suasana tegang yang tercipta dia hancurin gitu aja, padahal butuh empat chapter untuk proses ini

"Nah, kenapa elu ikut gue naik taksi?! Lari aja sono pake jubah merah terus teriak I'm supermennnnn. Paling langsung ditangkap sama nelayan. Eh, polisi"

"Terus gue harus bilang wow, kemudian loncat dari menara eiffle sambil goyang dumang mix harlem shake? Biar keren, nanti _readers_ ngejulukin kita pahlawan taksi gaol, gimana?"

"Wah, boleh juga tuh ide lu! Tumben pintar"

Perasaan sama aja bodohnya, yang satu RIP english yang satu terobsesi jadi pahlawan taksi gaol. Padahal mah caranya gampang, semua orang pun bisa melakukannya. Ketik reg spasi pahlawan kirim ke 6288, dapatkanlah gelar "pahlawan bokek", karena tarif tiap SMS dikenai harga seratus … Seratus … Seratus … Seratus … Seratus … Seratus … Seratus … Seratus … Seratus … Seratus …. SERATUS PERAK! Biar berlaku juga, tolong baca kata seratus-nya sampai habis, oke? Jangan dilewat satu centi bahkan inchi! TIDAK BOLEH! Karena aku sayang kamu /apahubungannya?

"Naik naik ke puncak toge, tinggi tinggi sekali. Sekali injak tunasnya rusak. Langsung dikubur aja. Siapa yang suka toge, ayo beli di pasaaarrrr. Siapa yang suka toge, ayo beli di pasar" judul lagunya naik-naik ke puncak toge, dinyanyikan oleh Gray Fullbuster. Kalau lebih lanjutnya tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang

"Ceh! Sumbang benar suaramu. Kalah dengan hand phoneku yang suaranya merdu. Sekarang dia bernyanyi lagu I Biliv I Ken Pelay"

"Yang benar I Believe I Can Fly, mas" koreksi si supir taksi gerah, menontoni tingkah laku penumpangnya yang gaje sangat. Tadi lagu naik puncak toge, sekarang RIP english (lagi). Lyon mah begitu orangnya, bukan begini maupun begitu. Jadi tuh dia begitu bukan begini atau begitu bukan begini

"Ah iya. Ini omong-omong mau kemana, ya? Mending saya balik aja, deh! Lihat, di depan macet parah"

"Ke jalan xx, pak. Jangan begitu, dong, saya kan sudah bayar. Ini hak penumpang, mana boleh diabaikan begitu saja?! Mentang-mentang jadi pengemudi, kemudian berbuat sesuka hati. Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab" ucap Lyon menaikkan volume suara satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Membentak supir taksi yang menurutnya seenak jidat

"Kalau mau ke jalan xx mana perlu naik taksi. Jaraknya satu meter dari sekolah. Dan kamu bilang sudah bayar? Maksudnya membayar dengan lagu toge dan hand phone bernyanyi, hah?!"

Tolong lupakan ceramah tadi, bikin malu nama cerita ini aja. Gray langsung turun taksi. Berlari bak pahlawan super siap menyelamatkan korban. Di awal-awal doang, sih, ujung-ujung malah jalan santai kek mau joging di pagi hari. Bukannya pengen kacangin si Juvia, apalagi kasih kejutan ulang tahun, yang ada malah divigaro pake bahasa Prancis. Selamat mah urusan gampang, tinggal makan biskuit selamat juga udah selamat, karena "semua utamakan selamat". Selamat dari kelaparan maksudnya.

"Yosh. Aku yang akan menyelamatkanmu!" tekad Gray dilalap si jago merah, kemudian pemadam kebakaran datang mengguyur habis tubuhnya. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan pun kalian pasti mengerti, saya yakin lahir dan batin

 _Sementara itu Juvia …._

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kau anak orang kaya dan hanya membawa komik di dalam tas?!" bentak sang penculik mengeluarkan paksa isinya, yang ditatap iba ternyata salah sasaran. Enakkan juga minum jeruk kalo kayak gini. Awas aja di PHP-in

"Jangan sembarangan menghina! Ini komik Shingeki no Kyojin. Ada Levi-sama yang tampan di sana. KYAAAA ….! Membayangkan wajahnya membuat Juvia melayang di udara"

"Kya kye kya kye melulu dari tadi! Hoteye curi hand phonenya. Pasti mahal jika dijual"

"JANGAN! DI SANA ADA HARTA KARUN JUVIA YANG BERHARGA. KALIAN PIKIR GAMPANG APA MENCARI SERIBU FOTO LEVI-SAMA?! JUVIA ONLINE PAGI, SIANG, SORE DAN MALAM HANYA UNTUK MENGUMPULKANNYA! APALAGI YANG ADA DOUJINSI EREN LEVI-SAMA. AWAS AJA KALAU DIHAPUS"

Bahkan dia lebih mengerikan dari ibu-ibu naik motor! Pemimpin mereka berdeham keras. Sekarang dia kehabisan cara untuk meraup untung. Dua jam lamanya debat dengan Juvia, dikit-dikit tereak, ngancem, tereak, ngancem, tereakngancemtereakngancemtereakngancem, DAN SUARANYA BELUM HABIS! Dimana ada kemauan di sana ada jalan, artinya kemauan dan jalan itu berjodoh /plakkk. Percayalah, tinggal mutar otak dikit pasti bisa.

"Ehem! Oke, oke. Hoteye maupun aku tidak akan mencuri dompet, hand phone atau komikmu. Kami harus melakukan apa supaya kau tunduk?"

"Belikan action figure Levi-sama yang pakai baju renang limited edition di toko langganan Juvia Jalan Magnolia nomor sepuluh harus ada kalau tidak kepala kalian ku penggal" yo, yo, yo, mereka pun langsung ngerap ria diterangi lampu disko warna-warni

"Hoteye. Belikan cewek ini action figure Levi-sama di toko langganannya"

"Boss. Action figure itu apaan?"

"Misalnya ada seorang tokoh figur keagamaan khotbah, terus di akhir acara dia berubah menjadi Bruce Lee dan bela diri" Juvia pun geleng-geleng kepala. Meratapi kebodohan duo penculik yang kebangetan. Mungkin sejak negara api menyerang maknanya ikutan berubah

"Biar Juvia tunjukkan. Ini yang namanya action figure!" ujar Juvia menyodorkan barang kesayangannya. Levi-sama menggunakan jubah sayap kebebasan, sambil memegang pedang atau apalah itu. Boss tanpa nama memandangi lekat-lekat, sewaktu disentuh justru lepas tangannya

"AAAAKHHHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP LEVI-SAMA KU?!"

 _Tok … tok … tok …._

 _Sementara itu Gray …. (lupakan Lyon)_

"Permisi. Saya mau masuk!" yang tadi mengetuk pintu jelas Gray. Dia baru sampai lima belas menit kemudian, lalu istirahat setengah jam mengulanginya sebanyak tiga kali

Teriakan histeris Juvia terdengar jelas, pasti ada apa-apa di situ. Mungkinkah …. Kita kan selalu bersama, walau terbentang jarak di antara kita, malah nyanyi. Seseorang membuka pintu. Mengintip sebatas ekor mata lalu berdiam sejenak. Kakinya ada, badannya ada, kepalanya mana ya?! Jangan-jangan dia hantu gaol zaman sekarang, pake seragam segala. Belajar sihir _invisible_ supaya kagak keliatan. Penampilan alim biar dibolehin masuk.

Lu pikir gue bodoh apa? Dumel si boss.

"Maaf kak. Pijat refleksinya belum selesai. Tunggu sebentar lagi, oke?"

"Eh, di sini tempat pijat refleksi toh! Jangan lama-lama, ya, badan pegel semua nih" dia langsung lupa tujuan utama kemari. Gray duduk di depan pintu. Duduk manis menunggu gilirannya tiba, meskipun hari beranjak malam. Hitung-hitung gratis, maklumlah akhir bulan makanya bokek banget

Tiba-tiba, datanglah kakek sok muda yang mengatur nafasnya kelelahan. Bicara dikit, berhenti, bicara dikit, berhenti, gitu aja terus sampe mereka berubah jadi tengkorak. Lyon mengambil sisir dari saku celana, tak ketinggalan hand phone buat selfie cantik, terus posting di facebook caption bahasa alay. Kalau yang satu dikit-dikit istirahat. Maka yang ini tua dikit cekrek, tua banyak cekrek cekrek, Juvia galau like this, menatap masa lalu /seketikabaper.

"Dimana Juvia?" tanya Lyon selesai selfie. Menyimpan telepon pintarnya menatap wajah Gray. Tinggal nunggu like dan comment bertebaran deh

"Kagak tau. Aku di sini nunggu giliran pijat refleksi"

"Pijat refleksi apaan? Ini kan hanya gedung bekas theater. Kita udah terlambat satu jam, lho, gue takut Juvia kenapa-napa nih"

"Terus kenapa ngomongnya ke gue? Eh iya Juvia, hampir kelupaan …. BENER JUGA, DIMANA JUVIA?!" pahlawan kemalaman dasar, hahaha …. Emang ada istilah begituan? Masuk akal, dong, sekarang kan latar ceritanya malam, ya, bukan lagi pahlawan kesiangan. Matahari aja udah terbenam sejak berapa jam lalu

 _TOKOKTOKTOKTOKTOTKTOK ….! (suara ketukan pintu bukan kokok ayam)_

"Udah dibilang gilirannya masih …."

"WOY BUKA PINTUNYA CEPET. JUVIA ADA DI DALEM SONO KAN?!" Gray masih aja ketuk pintu. Sementara orang yang bukain jadi korban tonjokkan beruntun. Seketika tepar di tempat berhiaskan lebam warna ungu. Kenapa ungu? Karena dari sananya begitu

" _Sadis gile si Gray. Wajah orang pun dihantam abis-abisan. Gue kudu hati-hati nih"_

"Juvia aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!"

"Kagak bukan si Gray, tetapi calon tunanganmu Lyon Vastia"

"Dia bukan Lyon, Juv! Jangan mau ditipu mentah-mentah. Calon tunanganmu masih di Savana, nanti paman akan menjemputnya cepat atau lambat" kini mereka rebutan masuk, mirip bocah berumur lima tahun cuman bedanya udah berbadan raksasa

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" padahal dalam hati, _"yes. Gue berhasil masuk duluan!"_. Terdengarlah lagu Dora the explorer ketika berhasil menghentikan swipper. Dia pun joget sambil goyang-goyang pantat ke kamera

Gray tercengang melihat Juvia tertidur pulas, bahkan penculik satunya ketularan babak belur. Lyon yang mendadak tepar bangkit berdiri. Tersenyum sok lega melihat calon tunangannya sehat walafiat. Harus tumpengan tujuh hari tujuh malam ini. Toh, buktinya dia selamat sentosa tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Ternyata hanya surat ancaman kelas teri. Udah ketakutan setengah mati setengah hidup, untung firasat buruk tak jadi kenyataan.

Aslinya mah leha-leha.

"Ayo kudaku cepat jalan. Ciat, ciat, ciat" ngayalnya kek anak kecil banget, ya, omong-omong. Gray mendapat ide yang (menurutnya) cemerlang. Kata Lyon bekas gedung theater, pasti ada kostum di dalam kardus atau laci

"Kuda siap mengantar anda pulang, Juvia-sama" ibarat pangeran gagah berani. Gray menggendong tuan putri yang tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Bersiap memacu kecepatan menuju mansion keluarga Lockser

" _Tetapi, kenapa harus pakai topeng kuda segala?!"_

"Bye Lion. Duluan ya"

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan, Gray"

Bisa mendadak akur begitu. Lyon merasa janggal sepanjang perjalanan pulang, seperti melupakan sesuatu yang amat penting di hati ini. Maaf tidak bisa mengundang Syahrini, duit abis buat beli kuota. Dia berhenti di dekat lampu, kemudian berteriak kencang di bawah sorotan bulan purnama. Halah, sok keren banget deh, awas aja tau-tau berubah jadi ganteng-ganteng serigala. Nanti kau dipecat dari cerita ini /lololol

"HARUSNYA KAN GUE YANG BOPONG SI JUVIA, BUKAN GEREI FULLBUSTER!"

Warning : Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Kalau di awal itu bukan penyesalan, tetapi pikirkanlah sendiri.

 _Sedangkan Gray …._

Pulang-pulang langsung malakin koyo ke emak. Tubuhnya mati rasa abis gendong si Juvia. Itu karung beras atau apa? Berat pisan!

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

NazuDragneel : Thx ya udah review. Iya nih disuruh sama Gray, soalnya kan dia korban iklan gitu dehh. Syukurlah Juvia cuman kena palak, akhirnya dia selamat sentosa toh wkwkw, dan adegan penculikan di cerita ini gak ada seriusnya sama sekali. Jangan lupa review lagi, oke?

Kitsune857 : Pemeran utamanya emang udah goblog dari dulu hahaha /sujudkeGray. Jadi virus apa yang berlaku? L3SB1AN deh wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.

BlackHage-chan : Yes, akhirnya ada yang bilang mengangkan setelah empat chapter dipublish! Udah jarang nonton spongebob, sekarang terkontaminasi virus film indihe sana wkwkw. Ritualnya boleh dicoba kok jika mau, dijamin hidupnya langsung kelar /ampun. Ok thx udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Bodoh lapis tango wkwkw. Selamat anda telah terkontaminasi virus iklan di sini, hadiah akan dikirim pada tanggal sekian. Selamat menunggu hadiahnya. Thx ya udah review!

Shinamii-chan : Anak turunan maddog ya begitu, soalnya pake jari telunjuk udah biasa. Thx udah review, semangat kok lanjutinnya.

I Love Erza : Wow kamu sangat greget, kenapa gak sekalian di depan guru aja, biar makin keren gitu /carimatiini. Ya bukan cuman Gray kok, author-nya juga ngenes dan tambah ngenes karna bentar lagi mau valentine (ya kan). Sep mari belajar inggris bersama Lyon Vastia, oke thx udah review.

aprianor007 : Dan jadilah penculikannya kagak ada tegang2nya wkwkw. Thx udah review.


	6. Chapter 6

_Keesokan harinya …._

Seperti biasa, matahari kembali menyapa kita dengan _baby face_ -nya, lalu teletabis memulai petualangan mereka, diawali sarapan super bubur dicampur sianida. Ah maaf, salah skenario cerita ini, kenapa pula jadi nyasar ke minum kopi bersama Je****a. Gray melangkahkan kaki riang sebelum negara api menyerang. Tiba-tiba bom turun dari langit dan PRETTT! Kenapa bunyinya begitu? Iya biar keliatan imut aja, kan bukan fic horror.

Padahal burung kebelet BAB terus mencret duluan, katanya antri toilet lama /hah.

 _Tap … tap … tap …._

"Si-siapa di sana!" seru Gray membalikkan badan. Mencari sumber suara yang hilang entah kemana. Di bawah kaki ia melihat sekelebat bayangan, ternyata si penguntit ini mengikutinya sejak tadi!

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku sejak masih kecil? Aku tidak bersalah apapun padamu, dasar _stalker_ sialan!"

Semua orang pun mengatainya gila, karena menginjak bayangan sendiri lalu mengata-ngatai penguntit. Gray yang sadar diri berpura-pura tidak tau, melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah sambil berleha-leha. Mau terlambat atau tidak urusan belakangan, yang penting kita harus menikmati hidup selagi masih muda /tumbenbijak. Diam-diam di balik punggung, seseorang mengikutinya membuat perasaan si raven berubah buruk.

" _Akan ku tangkap kau. Stalker kelas teri!_ "

Secepat kilat Gray berlari melawan arah, membuat sang penguntit terkena serangan jantung karena keberadaannya nyaris diketahui. Eh …. tau-tau malah mampir ke toko burung. Dia disambut seorang penjaga toko bertopeng, jangan-jangan menjual perlatan ninja berkedok hewan peliharaan! Tetapi mana kunai-nya, terus Naruto? Lho, kenapa bawa-bawa nama karakter fandom sebelah? Jelaslah mau minta tanda tangan, gimana sih :v

"Saya ingin membeli angry bird merah satu, yang kuning dua dan biru tiga" terdengarlah lagu, 'satu dua tiga sayang semuanya'. Hahaha …. ini serius

"Tunggu sebentar. Anda beruntung karena burungnya tinggal satu!" satu ditambah dua tiga, tiga ditambah tiga enam. PENJUALNYA KAGAK LULUS TK YA?! Gray cengo di tempat, melihat burung beo bertengger cantik di bahu penjaga toko

"Mas, kan saya minta angry bird, kok dikasih burung beo?"

"Ehem! Sebentar saya beri penjelasan, angry itu artinya marah. Bird berarti burung. Nah beo, ucapkanlah angry bird" _iya gua juga tau_! Batin Gray berluap amarah, tetapi masih sok-sok elus dada minta diberi kesabaran, kayak sinetron aja lama-lama

"Angry bird, angry bird"

"Sekarang anda punya angry bird sepaket dengan beo. Bagaimana keren bukan?"

 _Krik … krik … krik …._

"ARGHHH …. DASAR KAU BEGO! MAKSUD SAYA ANGRY BIRD YANG BIASA DIMAININ ANAK KECIL, BUKAN BURUNG BEO DIAJARIN NGOMONG ANGRY BIRD!" kesabaran Gray sudah berada dipuncaknya, sedangkan si penjaga toko terdiam mendengar ocehan pembeli

"Dasar kau bego. Dasar kau bego"

"Tuh lihat mas. Burungnya aja tau anda bego, ahahaha …. Lagian, angry bird mah harusnya beli di toko hand phone. Tapi jangan yang merk no**a tiga tiga satu enol, entar meledak duluan"

"Heh burung beo, jangan sembarangan ngataian gue bego! Lu bisa kagak nyelesain persamaan kuadrat, trigonometri sama aljabar linear tingkat lanjut?! Megang pensil aja kagak bisa, gimana nulis coba?! Ini juga si penjualnya ikut-ikutan, toko burung macam apa angry bird aja tidak dijual?!"

"Woles lah mas. Entar cepet tua lho"

"APA?! LU NYAMAIN GUE SAMA SI KAKEK SOK EKSIS LYON VASTIA?! SAYANGNYA GUE ITU GAK RIP ENGLISH KEK DIA, NGOMONG ANGRY BIRD JADI ENGERI BIRT!"

"Makan nih snicker, lo rese kalo lagi lapar. Gimana?"

"Mendingan" seketika wajah Gray berubah menjadi Brad Pit, memang bisa begitu ya? Author baru tau. Tau-tau cuma pake topeng biar keliatan mirip, belinya di pasar malam tahun lalu lagi …. kagak modal amat ya nih anak

"Omong-omong mas, untuk apa beli angry bird?"

"Itu ada yang untit saya di belakang pintu"

Hah …. ada yang untit? Gray langsung menengok ke belakang, eh tau-tau beneran ada si _stalker_ gadungannya. Mereka bertiga terdiam sesaat, saling berpandangan satu sama lain barulah ngeh, kalau identitas masing-masing sudah terbongkar, kecuali penjaga bertopeng ini. Dia bukan penguntit atau alient ufo nyasar, tetapi ayah Juvia yakni boss perusahaan Lockser. Mungkin saking pelit NAUDZUBILAH dan bokek bingo sampe terjun ke lapangan sendiri.

"Tau-tau paman, kirain siapa. Hampir saja saya melempar angry bird" maksudnya burung beo dilemparin ke wajah ayah Juvia, buat pengganti yang merah, biru sama kuning

"Maaf membuatmu takut. Kita harus bicara empat mata" dan penjaga bertopeng itu ditinggalkan, sedangkan Gray belum bayar burung beo-nya. Pasti tak lama lagi dia akan telpon, 'ha el ad BB Q DST' ke RSJ ( **Jomblobloblobloooo** ), karena dia tidak punya pacar sebenarnya :(

"Jadi, ada perlu apa? Aku hampir terlambat ke sekolah karena debat angry bird" begituan didebatin, dapet nobel kagak kejang-kejang gegara stres iya

"Mulai sekarang kau harus menjauhi Juvia, karena …." jeng, jeng, jeng, jeng! Nantikan setelah iklan berikut

"Karena aku dan Juvia berbeda jenis, jadi kami tidak boleh bersama?" seketika virus baper menyerang. Jika kalian sadar ada yang janggal, silahkan lingkari menggunakan spidol merah, kemudian kirim ke redaksi Cowok Dua Dimensi pada nomor : ******

"Lyon sudah balik dari Amrik sono. Jadi mulai sekarang, dia yang akan menyadarkan Juvia, mengerti?"

"Paman sakaw ya? Lyon kan belum balik, dia masih di savana menunggu jemputanmu. Jangan kebanyakan ngayal, percayalah padaku untuk menyadarkan Juvia. Udah dulu, terlambat nih"

"L-lho tunggu sebentar, hoi Gray!"

Kenapa dia bodoh tingkat dewa? Paman meringis di tempat. Gray berlari ke sekolah dan sembarangan menerobos masuk, walau penjaga hendak menutup gerbang. Terlambat lima belas menit di pelajaran Yajima-sensei, syukurlah nyawanya masih terselamatkan. Saat memasuki kelas, tanpa sengaja ia menginjak kulit pisang yang dibuang sembarangan. Jelaslah tidak sengaja, siapa juga yang mau pantatnya terbentur sangat keras hingga terasa remuk?

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, depan, sembilan, sepuluh. Yak, Gray Fullbuster kalah, hahahaha!" bukannya ditolong malah dibercandain, beginilah gambaran anak zaman sekarang. Oh, biar tambah seru harusnya bawa popcorn sama coca cola!

 _Satu menit kemudian …._

 _Satu setengah menit kemudian …._

 _Satu seperempat menit kemudian …._

 _Satu …. satu jam saja diriku dibuai, jangan marah-marah aku lagi sibuk sayang, untuk beli beras dan sebongkah berlian /RIPliriklagu_

"Kok enggak bangun-bangun ya? GRAY LO MATI?!" seru si salam histeris. Untung aja Yajima-sensei lagi sakit, makanya jam pelajaran seni kosong

"Wahat, si Gerei Fullbuster is deathing? TENGKYU GOD DONE MENGABULKAN MY PEREI!"

"Lyon ku kutuk kau jadi batu!" bangun-bangun reinkarnasi menjadi ibu Malin Kundang. Sayang, karena bukan cewek kutukannya kagak mujur. Jelaslah, ibu itu wanita, bukan banci atau laki-laki. Gitu aja masih harus dijelasin

"PERUT GUE SAKITTT!"

 _BLAMMM!_

Meski kagak jadi batu, Lyon terserang diare karena doa orang tertindas selalu didengarkan Tuhan /eakkk.

 _Jam istirahat …._

Lagi-lagi si abal-abal Lyon mendekati Juvia ketika jam istirahat. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, dia juga dikacangi melulu sama pelopor vigaro Perancis. Daripada galau tidak jelas, Gray memutuskan untuk menarik perhatiannya dengan diskon bu Meredy. Ingat cerita di chapter tiga, nah, sekarang giliran dia yang membelikan makanan. Jadilah satu nasi goreng, satu mie goreng, dua jus jeruk dan satu cola dibawa mati-matian ke hadapan cewek penggila Levi-sama ini.

"Juv, aku beliin makanan kesukaan kamu. Dimakan ya" kagak, tetapi dimasukin ke lubang hidungmu, hahaha …..

"AP LU MW BKN BB Q GDT?! SLN LU GY!" muncul lagi bahasa alien selain di iklan a**s. Gray tidak mengiindahkan, mengambil kursi Lyon tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu. Berakhirlah pantatnya dalam keadaan ngenes membentur lantai

"Ayo dong dimakan, semua ini kagak murah tau!" terus kenapa lo beliin si Juvia makanan? Pesan moralnya adalah, jangan melakukan jika tidak diminta. Understand?

"Makan aja sendiri, huh!"

Lihat tuh lihat, ada jones ditolak jones super ngenes! Malas memaksa Juvia makan, dia pun memberikan semuanya cuma-cuma pada Natsu. Eh, si salam malah berdalih kalo perutnya kenyang gegara dijejelin sushi. Makanya minta dibungkus aja sama bu Meredy, terus langsung pergi bersama Lucy.

"Kenapa lo lebih milih dia daripada gue? Gue tuh kurang apa, udah ganteng, pinter, jago olahraga, terkenal, tetapi lo malah …." engingeng, dari Hongkong tapii. Wah, ternyata Gray kelahiran dan terkenal di Hongkong, hebattt!

"Sori Gray, tapi gue masih waras bukan LGBT"

"Siapa LGBT itu?! Lo selingkuh di belakang gue?!"

"Gray udah ah, capek tau dramatis melulu. Kenapa gue pergi sama Lucy? KARENA DIA MINTA DITEMENIN KE PERPUSTAKAAN, NGERTI BANG?! Oh iya, jangan lupa taruh makanan sama minumannya di meja gue"

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir dengan absurd-nya.

 _Pulang sekolah …._

Gray masih maksa Juvia supaya mau ngomong. Disogok komik tukang potong daging udah, lengkap dengan poster Levi-sama yang bantet itu /geplakk. Diajak makan kue udah, tetapi cuman dimakan seempret doang (ada yang mau sisa kuenya?). Dijauhin dari Lyon udah, eh malah deket-deket sama kasir minta diskon. Cewek emang rumit ya, maunya banyak banget, pas dikabulin kadang masih sebel sendiri.

"Tolong cerita, sebenarnya kenapa kamu ngacangin aku terus dari tadi?"

"K-kkka … ka … kare … kare … na … na …." halah, kayak Azis Gagap aja lo! Gray setia menunggu jawaban dari Juvia, tapi rasanya detik seperti jam ketika kau dihadapkan pada seorang wanita

"Karena kamu pake koyo sa**n pas, sedangkan aku pake koyo cabe! Maafin aku!"

Koyo memang satu, lantas kita haruskah pisah, meski sama-sama suka pake koyo? Dan seketika Gray pun loncat ke ciliwung.

Bersambung ….

A/N : Buat yang bingung mau review apa, bagaimana kalau jawab pertanyaan ini : siapakah orang bertopeng yang menjaga toko? Kedua : apa singkatan dari ucapan Lyon kepada Gray? Tidak dipungut biaya apa-apa, silahkan menjawab XD

Balasan review :

Kitsune857 : Sedikit info authornya itu korban iklan hahaha. Terus berlakunya apa dong? Mungkin hanya joke Gray yang berlaku dan membuat ketawa /rotfl. Thx ya udah review.

NazuDragneel : Iya, kami kan kembaran sejoli sejiwa seraga setubuh /hah. Kalo begitu dan begini begitu dan begini terus ceritanya kagak tamat-tamat hatuh, gregetan duluan authornya. Thx ya udah review, salam sengklek XD

Fic of Delusion : Yang baca juga bodoh hahaha (hanya berlaku untukmu). Oke thx udah review.

BlackHage-chan : Saking semangatnya ya baca cerita sengklek ini wkwkwkw. Kan biar greget, jadinya naik taksi dehh, agak sok2 keartisan emang tuh berdua. Nanti kalo ada temen terlambat, bilang aja pahlawan kemaleman, karena kesiangan udah mainstream kan bosen :v Oke thx ya udah review. Semoga suka juga dengan chapter ini.

aprianoor007 : Juvia punya kekuatan gaib karena tiba2 bikin penculiknya bonyok wkwkw. Sifat Gray, Lyon sama Juvia juga udah kebalik kok. Thx udah review!


	7. Chapter 7

Mengingat lirik yang dinyanyikannya, seketika Gray baper sambil makan momogi rasa jagung bakar. Kenapa Juvia begitu tega? Hanya karena mereka beda merk koyo, cabe hijau dan merah?! Ya apapun itu deh, intinya begini jangan banyak tanya! Daripada galau kagak jelas, dia pun memutuskan cap cus ke toko buku di pusat perkotaan. Kebetulan ada diskon, maklumlah udah akhir bulan bokek, kalau duit yang bawa golok sih masih banyak.

"Silahkan melihat-lihat!" Gray langsung melesat ke rak komik. Dengan seksama, bermandikan keringat dan darah, hingga kaki ini terasa lemas tak lagi bisa berdiri, bahkan sampai jantung nyaris berhenti berdetak …. AKHIRNYA BERHASIL MENEMUKAN KOMIK DORAEMON!

"HIP HIP HURAYY!" teriaknya sambil lempar-lempar komik ke atas, biar mirip suasana diwisuda gitu deh. Padahal kenyataan berkata lain, hampir aja pak satpam naik darah gegara tingkah absurd Gray. Ya elah pak, mending naik odong-odong sini cuman dua rebu

"Mbah, saya …."

"Kenapa mas? Mau beli komiknya?"

"Bentar dulu, saya mendadak bingung. Eh iya mau beli! Eh kagak jadi, bentar cek uang kurang atau enggak. Oke mbah saya …. ah tapi sayang, pas-pasan nih. Biarin deh, jarang-jarang ini beli komik. Oh iya yak, emak kan nitip chiki di warung, tapi masih ada uang darurat di tas. Ya udah deh saya beli aja, eh tapi, tapi, tapi …."

"TAPI, TAPI MULU! SAYA KAGAK DIGAJI BUAT DENGERIN KELABILAN MAS YANG NAUDZUBILAH!"

"Lah, siapa yang suruh elu dengerin gue?! Udah ah si mbah ganggu orang mikir aja"

Terus ngapain manggil? Ya iseng aja biar panjang nih cerita. Sebenarnya Gray sempat melihat komik Attack on Titan di rak tetangga, karena berhubungan dengan Juvia dia pun merasa penasaran. Apa hebatnya coba? Terbuat dari kertas iya. Warna hitam-putih iya. Ada nomor halamannya iya. Mending baca doraemon, lucu gemesin bisa ditendang pula, terus kalo masuk gawang teriak GOLLLL! Dapet angka deh.

"Oke, kita baca dulu"

Satu menit berlalu, masih biasa aja bingung malah. Ini tukang potong daging ayunin pisaunya kemana ya? Sampe ada was wus was wushhh, komik doraemon enggak ada tuh, dia mah hidupnya tentram sejahtera lah ini, nyari ribut kerjaannya sama sapi berkaki dua, bisa makan manusia lagi! Abis dibunuh dibiarinin busuk, bukannya dijadiin pesta BBQ, atau daging panggang gitu …. kagak tau bersyukur dasar. Padahal di sini mah daging mahal sampe ratusan ribu.

Eh tapi lama-lama seru juga, soalnya doraemon kagak ada sedih-sedihnya sih. Kesian aja ngeliat salah satu tokoh dimakan sapi raksasa, katanya minta dihapusin riwayat browser gitu …. /dialogmacamapaitu

"Mbah"

"Apa mas? Kalo masih labil saya kagak layanin ah!"

"Labil apaan? Label kali maksudnya! Ini saya mau beli komik tukang potong daging, berapa harganya?" sejak kapan ada komik begituan? Jelas si mbah mikir tujuh keliling, kalo seratus capek soalnya kecuali yang warna merah, boleh tuh

"Komik apaan tuh mas? Cara memotong daging yang baik dan benar kali! Tuh di rak buku masakan cari sana!" ceritanya ngusir nih? Gray mana terima disuruh mencari ke situ, dikerumuinnya aja sama ibu-ibu sedangkan dia bapak-bapak. Mau ditaruh di mana muka ini?!

"Saya serius! Mbah nih yang main-main, ingat pembeli adalah raja. Jadi harus dilayani sebaik mungkin"

"Kalo dunia punya raja kayak elu, hancur lebur bumi"

"Ah, bisa aja si mbah gombalnya. Saya tersipu deh" emang tadi pujian ya? Gray benar-benar butuh pacar sebelum virus jomblo menyerang lebih ganas

"Mas, ini mah judulnya Shingeki no Kyojin bukan tukang potong daging. Beda jauh banget"

"Tapi ceritanya tentang tukang potong daging, saya kagak salah dong bilang begitu" ketika Gray ngotot ingin mengubah mantera 'cowok selalu salah' menjadi 'cewek selalu salah', lalu habis PMS terbitlah macan betina lupa dikandangin

"Harganya dua puluh ribu joul. Terima kasih sudah membeli dan jangan pernah datang lagi!"

Nama Gray pun masuk dalam daftar _blacklist_ sebagai tukang cari ribut abal-abalan. Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya asyik membaca komik. Mau nabrak tiang listrik, kaki jatuh ke got, syukur-syukur ketemu jodoh di jalan, tetap saja pandangannya fokus membalik setiap halaman. Pantesan si Juvia suka Levi-sama alias ketua geng potong daging, tekniknya hebat banget sekali tebas langsung tekor tuh sapi kaki dua!

"Ternyata seru di luar dugaan! Eh, apaan nih jatuh?" tanya Gray ke diri sendiri. Memungut kertas putih yang terbungkus rapi dalam plastik. Wah …. siapa sangka dikasih pembatas komik gratis! Lumayanlah daripada harus dilipet-lipet

 _Tap … tap … tap …._

Siapa tuh?! Gray merasakan dejavu teramat luar biasa. Bisa sampai dua kali berturut-turut gitu ya, berasa diuntit sama seseorang? Biar sama persis kayak tadi pagi, dia pun memutuskan pergi ke toko burung yang dijaga bapak ninja, nyelonong masuk gitu aja tanpa bilang permisi atau ketuk pintu dulu, dikata mau bertamu? Suasana hening sejenak sampai terdengar bunyi nan merdu, tidak berwujud namun berbau telur busuk. Apakah itu ….?

"Kayaknya kamu lupa deh masukin telur ke kulkas, jadi bau busuk deh" tadi siapa yang bilang kentut? Sini bayar goceng! Eh tau-tau kagak ada, author mendadak tengsin ini mah

"Terus abis dimasukin ke kulkas diapain?"

"Diminum mumpung masih dingin. Jangan lupa pecahin cangkangnya"

"Dapet hadiah kagak?"

"Ya palingan dapat kuning dan putih serta protein. Kalo mau makan sama cangkangnya ya silahkan aja, saya dan aparat hukum tidak melarang kok, tidak dikenai denda apa-apa atau sanksi pasal sekian ayat sekian. Akibat ditanggung sendiri"

"Lah, kirain Anda mau promosi kinder joy, tau-tau telur ayam beneran"

 _TRINNGGG!_

Bel di depan pintu berbunyi, menampilkan sesosok monster dengan lumpur di sekujur badan. Gray yang ketakutan berteriak histeris sambil memeluk si penjaga toko, bahkan meminta agar dia mengeluarkan kunai atau jurus seribu bayangan. Apapun deh yang penting keusir, mau pake obat nyamuk atau serangga, raket tenis lah, badminton, listrik, api, air, tanah dan udara juga bukan masalah! Panggil avatar lebih bagus, tetapi di mana dia saat kita membutuhkannya?! DASAR PHP!

 _SRINGGG!_

Dia mengeluarkan spatula dari kantong, jangan-jangan ….

"The … the …. THEHANDSININGSASER!" sekarang Gray pun terdaftar menjadi pengikut Lyon Vastia

"Maaf pak, saya tidak suka jika …." _bagus, bagus, meski turunan ke tujuh bapak ninja tetap bisa diandalkan_! Batin Gray nangis bombay, ucapkanlah gud bai untuk monster lumpur lapindo ini

"Saya tidak suka jika anda mengotori lantai. Nanti jangan lupa ya dipel sampai bersih"

 _GUBRAKKK!_

"Bukannya diusir malah disuruh bersih-bersih, kalau the hand sining seser memakan kita bagaimana?!"

"Siapa tau dia mau melamar kerja. Ini ceritanya kayak di film Spongebob kan? Saya Squidward anda Spongebob, tuh kita aja udah pelukan sekarang, tinggal nunggu dia ngomong deh"

"Gray … kemarikan ….."

"FILM SPONGEBOB APAAN?! KITA MAU DIMAKAN TAU SAMA DIA!"

"Kemarikan poster limited edition Levi-sama dan Eren Jeger-Jeger"

 _Krik … krik … krik …._

"Poster apa Juv? Aku hanya membeli komik dari toko buku, bukannya ini pembatas buku?" suasana yang tegang pun mendadak reda seketika. Ternyata bukan spatula, tetapi pensil runcing untuk mengancam Gray kalau dia tidak mau memberikan posternya

"Kertas gede gitu dibilang pembatas buku, bagaimana kamu ini? Aku punya banyak jika mau, sebut saja barter!"

"Biarlah, lagi pula aku tidak butuh posternya. Oke terima kasih" perasaan tuh anak tau mulu kalo Levi-sama dan Eren lagi barengan. Siapa sangka komik potong daging pun ada adegan maho-nya

"Oh iya, omong-omong untuk apa anda ke sini? Mengambil burung beonya atau bagaimana?"

"Cuma numpang ngadem, abis di luar panas, sekalian juga kabur kemari biar ngerasain dejavu. Burungnya buat mas aja, naksir lho diam-diam. Jangan diPHP-in kesian, beo kagak salah apa-apa kok"

 _BLAMMMM!_

"Be, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamu pengidap LGBT"

 _Sementara Juvia dan poster kesayangannya …._

Ketika dia lagi asyik meluk-meluk poster, bukan ditempel lebih-lebih dipelototin, ayahnya justru menyuruh Juvia ke kantor sekarang juga, titik enggak pake koma. Palingan bicarain hal kagak penting, semacam langitnya cerah, besok hari Minggu padahal kagak ada niat ajak jalan-jalan, sekarang jam tiga sore lebih lima menit satu detik-lah, apapun asalkan obrolannya tidak terputus di tengah-tengah. Takut nangis, soalnya gak ada permen atau balon.

"Jadi to the point saja"

"Katakan pada Gray, jika calon tunanganmu Lyon Vastia sudah pulang dari Amerika. Sekarang, suruhlah dia agar berhenti mendekatimu" tumbenan bener, Juvia pikir bakal dimulai dengan basa-basi satu jam terlebih dahulu, baru sesi oborlan dua jam dan penutup selama setengah jam

"Baiklah akan ku sampaikan besok"

"Sekarang dong! Calling kek, BBM kek, whatsapp kek, twitter kek, instragram kek, youtube kek, skype kek, SMS kek" sekalian aja sebutin seluruh sosial media di dunia. Juvia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah

 _Kriing … kriing … kriing …._

"Ya halo, dengan KFC di sini?" (ceritanya lagi malas diganggu, jadi bohong deh)

"Adu ayam yuk!"

 _BLAMMM!_

"Kalau kau tidak punya, kan bisa kirim email kek, snapchat kek, line kek …."

 _KRIINGGGG!_

"Ya halo, dengan hokben di sini?"

"Oh maaf salah sambung. Soalnya saya ingin pesan KFC"

 _BLAMMM!_

"Kalau tidak punya, kan bisa nel …."

 _KRINNGGG!_

"Halo hokben? Apa sekarang KFC-nya sudah ada? Atau mungkin yang menelpon sekarang ini AW? Kalo gitu titip pesan ya, bilangin ke KFC jangan lama-lama perut udah goyang itik nih"

"BERARTI TADI LU UDAH MAKAN ITIK KAN?! MAU KFC, CFC, CIEIFCI, KEIEFSI, KAIEFSI, KAIFI, CIFICI, KOPI, TOPI, KAGAK ADA! DI SINI DENGAN AYAH JUVIA LOCKSER, jadi, ada perlu apa Gray?"

"Oh itu, saya sudah menemukan cara untuk menyadarkan Juvia. Tunggu aja ya paman, pasti puas deh!"

 _Tut … tut … tut …._

Udah, gitu aja?! Akhirnya paman pun tau bagaimana rasa diberi harapan palsu, ada manis, pahit, asem dan gurihnya, enak tuh dibikin sup /eh?

"DEMI MAK EROT, LAMA-LAMA PAMAN CABUTIN BULU KETEKMU SATU PER SATU PAKE GUNTING RUMPUT!"

Sepertinya pertunangan Lyon dan Juvia akan tertunda seabad.

Bersambung ….

Fic of Delusion : Kagak itu Brad Pitt yang pake topeng :v yap benar intinya mau diusir jauh-jauh entah kemana hahaha. Dan thx udah review sekaligus jawab pertanyaan absurdnya.

Nazu Dragneel : Sorry masih normal saya, kagak ah mau beli rinso aja bosen minum sunlight mulu, rasanya gitu-gitu aja. Thx ya udah review.

aku : Tanda tangannya dalam mimpi aja ya, hahaha ... makanya jangan tinggalin lama-lama, katanya abang fanfiction kangen kamu tuh /geplak. Thx ya udah review!

aprianoor007 : Sep dah pasti dilanjut kok sampe tamat. Thx ya udah review.


	8. Chapter 8

Mungkin kalian penasaran dengan ide berlian ini, atau mungkin kagak, apapun jawabannya minum tetap teh botol so*r* rasa teh, jika terasa dingin sewaktu diminum berarti telah dimasukkan ke kulkas, jika pahit maka kamu kurang manis /plak. Gray berniat menjadi otaku atau apapun itu, kata si Natsu sih julukan buat yang suka anime disebutnya itu bukan ini, lagian ini itu apa? Maka dengan begitu, dia bisa melindungi Juvia dari virus PHP Lion Vastiang.

"Eh bentar deh, mulainya gimana ya?" tanya Gray kepada sang sahabat Natsu Dragneel. Dia bukan otaku emang, tapi daripada nanya ke Erza atau Jellyku my jelly, yang ada lu dikasih ceramah ala Mario TeSes (teguh namun sesat) selama dua jam nonstop

"Gampang, baca aja tuh komik Shingeki no Kyojin atau nonton animenya, terus kamu ajak si Juvia ngobrolin itu" Natsu benar-benar merasa super jenius. Carilah letak kejeniusannya dalam waktu 1 detik tidak dipungut pajak

"Ngobrolin itu maksud lu bo**p?! Parah!"

"Apaan lu ngomong bo pip pip p. Jangan-jangan kau robot Gray yang menyamar jadi Gray? Sekarang katakan, di mana Gray yang asli?!" teriak Natsu memegang botol saus cabe. Siap-siap diarahkan ke Gray karena mustard itu milik Spongebob

"Tau ah, capek ngomong sama elu mah! Awas aja kalo rencana ini gagal"

"Kalo gagal ya jangan jadi otaku. Kreatif dikit dong, jadi kakiku atau tanganku atau kepalaku atau badanku atau telingaku atau hidungku atau jariku. Kan gak harus otak!"

"Iyain aja deh biar happy" dan terdengarlah 'aye sir!'. Tuh kucing GR banget ya, udah biru, kecil, bantet, bisa ngomong, punya sayap, idup lagi

"Kucing lu bukan meong malah aye sir. Sama-sama aneh kayak pemiliknya"

Malas buang-buang energi, Gray pun memutuskan untuk tidur di kasur cayang selama tiga jam. Memang sih mengobrol dengan Natsu menyia-nyiakan tenaga, padahal baru tiga menit mereka mengobrol tapi istirahatnya lama banget. Kalo ngobrol sama Erza tidur selama-lamanya kali ya? Kalo sama Jellal masuk RSSBS, pasti baru pernah denger singkatan ini. Kalo sama Juvia divigaro pake bahasa Prancis satu jam. Kalo sama Lyon dijejelin RIP English.

Gak ada yang bener emang tokoh di cerita ini.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Gray bersiap memakai seragam di kamar, bukan pake daster lalu rambut disanggul sambil ngerumpi yang enak pasti di st*r bu*k, meski cuman duduk di pinggir jendela menikmati pemandangan dan main ponsel, kemudian diusir gara-gara nyasar ternyata tukang sayur di pasar kagak ada di mall, dia senang sekaleh (menuhin tempat aja kerjaannya). Rencana juga siap dilaksanakan pada hitungan tiga, dua, satu, meleset eh melesat!

"Ibu, aku mau minum es jeruk, satu nasi tempe dan telur pedas, dua kerupuk sama sambel. GPL ya!" jangan percaya Gray lagi makan di rumah, dia lagi di warteg sebelah rumah! Abis ibu bikin nasinya digoreng, padahal maunya dikuah. Oh jangan takut, sekarang ada nasi goreng rasa kuah! /hah?

"Tuh makan. Jangan lupa hutang masih numpuk"

"Santai aja. Kalo aku belum bayar kan ibu kagak bangkrut ini" ucap Gray memfoto makanannya terus share di instragram. Tidak lupa dihias cantik menggunakan baju dan sepatu hak tinggi, juga tas berwarna hijau, dikata makanan boneka barbie?

Namun baru satu suap dimakan …

"GYAHHHH! PEDES BANGET BU NASINYA!"

"Makan tuh GPL sampe puas!"

"Bu maksudnya GPL itu gak pake lama, bukan obat gosok pijat urut, itu mah GPU!"

Pesan moral dari kejadian di atas adalah …, …, …, yak super sekali Pak Gray Fullbuster!

 _Sesampainya di sekolah …_

Duit melayang perut kagak kenyang, yang penting bukan barbel ini deh. Pas masuk ke kelas, terlihatlah pemandangan amat nista bagi sepasang mata Gray, Bob-sensei buka baju -ralat- singa jantan jadi-jadian dideteksi mendekati lobster betina! Bagaimana cara mereka punya anak? Entahlah biarkan menjadi misteri dunia ke delapan. Tentu sebagai bangsa perco dia tidak terima. Namun apa jadinya, jika singa dan permen bla***r diadu?

Udan remuk duluan si Gray.

"Apa maksudmu dekat-dekat dengan Juvia?! Terima dulu tantangan gue! Satu tambah satu berapa?" yang pintar matematika pasti menjawab dua, yang jones maka menjawab kita. Karena kita adalah satu … one heart, one heart, dalam satu hati one heart

"Dua!"

"Salah, yang benar sebelas hahahaha! Sekarang lu menyingkir dari Juvia"

"Bentar jawab dulu pertanyaan gue. Kenapa kita kagak bisa bersatu?"

"Sebab kita ini cowok dan cowok!"

"Salah, yang benar adalah karena kamu makan bengbeng digigit, aku dikunyah hahaha!" gak sekalian diputar terus dicelupin ke luwak white coffee? Lumayan toh dapet wajah Lee Min Hoo gratisan, iya … wajahnya doang bukan orangnya

"Sekarang giliran gue kasih pertanyaan! Kenapa namaku Gray Fullbuster?"

"Karena kalo Pink Pulbuster artinya lu banci dari lahir, ahahahaha …!"

"Salah, yang benar adalah karena aku suka warna abu-abu!" emangnya bayi baru berojol bisa request nama ke emaknya? Kalo begitu mah mana ada nama Udin di dunia ini?!

Nasib Juvia pun tidak jelas, dia ditelantarkan gara-gara kuis Lyon dan Gray yang benar-benar absurd. Bel masuk berbunyi saja bagai angin lalu, mereka lupa diri akibat terlalu asyik menjawab sambil tertawa (biar kerasa suasana humornya).

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Kenapa nama guru kita Laxus Dreyar?" oke, Lyon bersiap menjawab sebelum pelajaran matematika dimulai. Kayaknya mereka mau cari mati deh …

"Karena kalau namanya Laksa Hairdryer berarti jualan makanan sambil buka salon"

"Wah, boleh juga jawab lu"

"Gray, Lyon, apa kalian tidak ingin melihat matahari lagi?" pas dilihat ke belakang ternyata … ada Pak Laxus yang bersiap mengamuk!

"KYAAAA, PAPA TEDDY BEAR DATANG MENGHAJAR KITA!"

Akhirnya, mereka terpaksa menghabiskan dua jam pelajaran dengan berjemur di tengah lapangan. Tau begini bawa sunblock, payung, bola pantai, pelampung sama baju renang, terus kita berenang di laut … lautan neraka …

 _Jam istirahat …_

Perlombaan dimulai kembali. Topik kali ini adalah memikat hati Juvia entah bagaimanapun caranya.

"Baiklah, akan langsung ku keluarkan jurus pamungkasku!" sinar keemasan muncul dari dalam tas Lyon. Hanya efek semata tak ketinggalan ditambah bling, bling menggunakan sotosop. Omong-omong author paling suka soto ayam bening di pasar Bogor

"TADAAAA! Komik Etek on Taiten volume sepuluh" maksudnya cetek on sepuluh tai? Juvia yang gagal paham dengan RIP English Lyon pun, langsung menghajar si pemilik surai kakek-kakek hingga babak belur. Salah siapa tinggal di Amerika ngomong Attack on Ttan aja masih salah

"Hahaha, gue akan jadi pemenangnya! Liat Juv, doujinshi Eren Jagung dan Levi-sama!"

"I-inikan karya mangaka Jenny-sensei! KYAAA JUVIA SENANG SEKALI MELEBIHI LAPIS LEGIT!" entah apa hubungannya. Asal dia senang Gray ikut-ikut aja deh

Kekalahan telak untuk Lyon Vastia. Gray tertawa jahat NGOAHAHAHAHA, pamer nafas abis makan nasi campur GPU. Sebenernya dibuang sih, dia cuman makan telur, tempe sama minum es jeruk. Kerupuknya alot terus sambel setengah piring terbuang sia-sia gegara harus bulak-balik ke toilet. Mungkin dia lupa bawa pro**g. Ketika si raven merayakan kemenangan, Lyon malah dapat telepon dari paman.

"Halo kenapa paman? Kangen sama saya?"

"Bukan gitu. Ini masalah besar Lyon, kamu harus datang ke kantor paman setelah pulang sekolah. No kompromi, no tolak-tolak, no mengeluh. Do you understand?!" _ya elah sok inggris banget_ , lah daripada elu udah sok inggris salah bacanya lagi

"Iye dah. Aye geus ngartos wae. Uncle tenang aje"

Yang di atas adalah gambaran sekilas, ketika bahasa daerah dicampur dengan Bahasa Inggris. Puser sekali bukan pembaca sekalian?

 _Pulang sekolah … (dicepetin aja, Lyon males liat Juvia sama Gray mesra-mesraan)_

Sementara Juvia dan Gray pulbar alias pulang bareng ngobrolin Attack on Titan, di mana dia rela nonton maraton semalaman, Lyon terpaksa puljos atau pulang jones ke kantor paman. Iya mau gimana lagi, katanya sih masalah besar, tapi sebesar apa sampai harus minta tolong? Nyusahin emang, lebih-lebih kalau calon tunangan direbut rival sendiri, antara nyesek sama coeg banget …

 _Tok … tok … tok …_

"Jadi, kenapa paman memanggilku?"

"Lyon begini, kamu …" melihat paman menyodorkan hand phone sambil membuka aplikasi COC, membuatnya histeris bukan main dengan teriakan ala ibu-ibu nonton drama Korea. Jelaslah ngeselin, udah bikin telinga budheg jadi tambah conge, not cengek

"Paman mau nyuruh beli cash di COC pake uang aku?!"

"Ssstttt, jangan keras-keras! Kalau kedengeran pegawai, kan, saya jadi kagak keren lagi. Bukan itu, dengarkan dulu makanya"

"Iya cepetan apa?! Aku mau pulang ke rumah nonton Tukang Siomay Berdagang Naik Odong-Odong!" film produksi author itu, nantikan di tahun 2100

"Ehem! Uhuk, uhuk. Jadi Lyon, intinya adalah …"

"PAMAN MAH PHP. JANGAN GANTUNKAN AKU DENGAN UCAPAN BASIMU ITU!" woi kenapa nih cerita mendadak beralih ke drama?!

"Saya aja belum ngomong kamu main enak menyela. Gray mengira kamu masih di Savana, jadinya …"

"LHO AKU KAN TINGGAL DI AMERIKA, JAUH AMAT SAMA SAVANA?!" gila capslock jebol tuh si Lyon. Ya kali kagak kesal, emangnya sejak kapan singa berhati malaikat?

"Yang terpenting adalah, kau harus merebut Juvia dari Gray. Bahkan jika terpaksa membunuhnya sekalipun!"

Bersambung …

A/N : Okey, sepertinya mulai tegang :v Review please? Omong-omong tambah sepi ya, maaf author kelamaan update. Karena komedi bukan spesialisku hahaha XD

Balasan review :

Kitsune857 : Kemungkinan tobat sangatlah kecil, nak. Mungkin di akhir chapter baru tobat si Gray. Oke thx ya udah review, semoga nista-nya ini tidak mengurangi cintamu kepada sang tukang es serut /hah

Fic of Delusion : Superman vs Batman, di sini KFC vs Hokben. Oke thx ya udah review wkwkww.


	9. Chapter 9

"MEMBUNUH GRAY KATA PAMAN, MAU DITARUH DI MANA MUKA KETJEH SELANGIT KAYANGAN INI?!"

"Jelaslah taruh di depan, masa di belakang? Kalau begitu mah bukan Lyon lagi, tapi Owl! Maksudnya paman tuh membunuh dalam artian lain, ya you know lah. Capek tau jelasinnya, dibayar juga kagak" mata duitan amat sih jadi orang? Awas aja entar dikutuk biar matanya hijau!

"Ohh. Ya udah deh, aku siap-siap beli pisau daging di pasar. Kata paman membunuh Gray kan? Gampil dah!" daripada dijadiin pajangan doang, mending telinganya dijual aja deh ke o*x. Sepertinya tekanan darah beliau akan naik-naik ke puncak gunung

"Dibilangin dalam artian lain! Kamu potong sayur aja masih teriak, 'mami, mami, helep mi!'.Gimana mau bunuh orang? Masa teriak, 'helep mi somon!', elu di penjara duluan!"

"Paman aneh ah, mana bisa minta tolong ke mie salmon? Memang ada ya produk begituan?"

"Tau ah capek! Pokoknya kamu harus menjauhkan Juvia dari Gray atau Gray dari Juvia, terserah mau pilih yang mana, gratis. Mengerti?!"

"Paman lebai. Masa buat begituan doang saya harus ke kantor? Tuh kan, film Tukang Siomay Berdagang Naik Odong-Odong tamat. Gimana coba nasib Lee Min Hoo sama Park Shin Hye? Aku gak bisa diginiin" sejak kapan artis Korea main film produksi Indonesia?!

 _SRETTT …_

 _BLAM!_

Terlantarlah nasib Lyon yang diombang-ambing, meski sudah jelas disuruh pulang ke rumah. Selama perjalanan dia berpikir tentang banyak hal, seperti, entar di rumah makan apa, tidur pake selimut apa, mandi pake sabun colek atau deterjen, PR dikerjain pake stabilo atau spidol papan tulis. Tidak penting memang, ditanya juga tidak. Jika ada yang ingin memberi bantuan, silahkan hubungi +62813xxx. Siapa tau kita jadian.

"Pisahin Gray dari Juvia atau Juvia dari Gray atau sebaliknya. Gampang lah, liat besok aja" enak juga makan pisang daripada misahin orang. Apalagi yang digoreng pake minyak, mantepp …

Oke, lihatlah aksinya besok dijamin lebih seru dari sirkus!

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Pagi-pagi sekali Lyon datang ke sekolah. Niatnya bukan belajar apalagi bantu Pak Droy bersih-bersih, melainkan duduk di tengah-tengah Gray dan Juvia supaya mereka terpisahhhhh … baru dibicarain, orang yang dimaksud sudah datang ke kelas. Terlihatlah pemandangan nista, yakni kemesraan bak sepasang kekasih taburin lope-lope di udara. Kalau bisa mah pengen dimakan satu per satu!

"Episode akhirnya keren! Kapan ya season dua?"

"Dengar-dengar sih tahun depan. Padahal Juvia menunggu seperti seabad terlewati" hiperbola banget deh. Lyon siap-siap ketawa HOAMHOAMHOAM, ketika Gray sadar tempat duduknya diambil paksa

"Lyon lu minggir deh. Tempat dudukmu tuh di paling depan, bukan belakang"

"Suka-suka gue lah! Sesekali gitu kita tukeran tempat" _halah, modus tersebubung itu mah. Lagian, kelas ini punya nenek buyut, buyut, buyut dari buyut, buyut elu?!_ Batin Gray menahan amarah

"Maaf Natsu, tapi berkorbanlah demi sahabatmu ini!" ucap Gray sambil menunduki kursi Natsu. Tiba-tiba orangnya datang sambil bawa sekantong snack

"Gray tempat dudukmu, kan, di sebelah Juvia! Hoi Lyon, ngapain lu dudukin tempat orang? Minggir sana!"

"Jangan pelit-pelit jadi orang. Entar rejekinya berkurang lho"

"GUA GAK BUTUH CERAMAH PAK USTAD MURAHAN. GUA BUTUH TEMPAT DUDUK!" siap-siap selamatkan diri. Sebentar lagi Natsu akan berubah menjadi … power puff girls penyelamat dunia, ahay. Itu lho, tokoh kartun yang imut-imut bantet

"Sini dah gua kasih ceramah mahalan, tapi bayar dulu satu juta per kata"

"KAGAK BUTUH! CEPET MINGGIR!" teriak Natsu memijat-mijat bahu Lyon, karena bertengkar dan tawuran itu tidak baik

"Harusnya dihajar bodoh …"

 _SREKKK!_

Suasana hening seketika, para murid langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing kecuali Natsu. Jelaslah dia ogah disalahin, pake cari perkara segala si singa jadi-jadian, bisa dimakan juga kagak! Laxus-sensei datang menghampiri mereka yang asyik debat. Bukannya dianggap malah dikacangi habis-habisan, gunung pun siap meletus dalam tiga, dua, satu …

"HEY JANGAN MENGABAIKAN ORANG DONG! KALIAN MAU TIDAK DIGITUIN SAMA PACAR?!" udah tau jomblo akut, masih aja ungkit-ungkit makhluk astral itu. Lyon mendadak baper tingkat dewa

"Ini nih Laxus-sensei, Lyon merebut tempat duduk Gray, terus Gray merebut tempat duduk saya! Usir tuh biang keledai, nyusahin aja!" lapor Natsu macam anak TK. Beliau mengangguk paham, tapi ada yang janggal deh di hati …

"Biang keledai? Harusnya biang kedelai!"

"Bukan, tetapi tiang keladi"

"Bukan, yang benar binga kedai!"

"Bingka kelabi?"

"Bangkai kedelai?"

"Keledai bangkai?"

"Keldai biang? Keledai belang?"

"Oke Laxus-sensei, kita tanya Yajima-sensei saja!"

Duo bodoh ini langsung melesat ke kantor guru. Kedapatan jam kosong semua murid bersorak-sorai. Lyon merasa bangga dengan dirinya, berhasil memisahkan Juvia dari Gray, juga bebas tanpa perlu melewati neraka, terus sambil teriak 'im pil priii' ala Syahrini. Mereka berakhir bahagia, sedangkan Natsu dan Laxus-sensei masih debat soal biang keledai atau kedelai atau kedai itu. Sementara para guru nonton sambil makan popcorn.

 _Jam istirahat …_

Kejatuhan durian runtuh hingga kepala berdarah, entah gimana Juvia berbaik hati mentraktir Gray semangkok bakso panas, karena hangat sudah mainstream. Lyon yang tidak terima berniat menjalankan rencana kedua, saat mereka sedang menunggu Bu Meredy bawain pesanan, tiba-tiba dia seenak udel nyempil di tengah mereka. Udah tau tempatnya sempit pantat segede babon, dikata enak desek-desekan?

"Woy Lyon lu jangan pamer pantat, seksi aja kagak!"

"Minggir gua mau duduk!"

"Liat-liat juga dong! Emang tempat cuma di sini apa?! Tuh masih banyak, kalo mau di sebelah Bob-sensei sana biar tambah cantik lu!"

"Harusnya gua yang ngomong gitu, Pink Fullmustard!"

"Dasar singa abal-abal! Sana balik ke hutan!"

"Ribut mulu lu berdua. Lyon duduk sini aja daripada ribet" ucap Juvia menengahi. Rencana kedua bakalan berhasil nih, udah seneng dia bisa duduk di sebelah calon tunangan. Ingat, perjalananmu masih jauh nak

"Silahkan baksonya!"

"Lho bu kok dikasih ke Lyon? KAN SAYA YANG PESAN! Mentang-mentang saya korban gurusan gitu jadinya kagak dikasih?!"

"Lihat nih Gray, gua makan bakso lo!" ini adalah mimpi terburuk di antara yang terburuk dibanding status jones! Merasa kesal dia berniat balas dendam kepada Lyon

"Rasain nih jurus rahasia gue, saus ABC campur bon cabe campur lada hitam campur merica campur GPU!" ceritanya sakit hati gara-gara gak bisa balas dendam ke ibu warteg, karena itulah Lyon dijadikan tempat pelampiasan

"Makan tuh bakso, makan cepet!" melihat kuahnya udah warna merah tua aja Lyon eneg. Kejantanan seorang lelaki dipertaruhkan sekarang, dengan paksa ia mengunyah bakso sampai …

"HOEKKKK, LU MAU NGEBUNUH GUA YA?!"

 _TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_

 _BLAMM!_

"KYAAA ADA COWOK MESUM!"

 _GEPLAK, GEPLAK!_

"Akhirnya gue tau apa arti ngenes sesungguhnya"

Udah sial tambah sial, itulah ngenes. Lyon keluar dengan penampilan acak kadut. Seleting celananya melorot. Kancing baju lepas kemana-mana. Dia habis ngapain emang di kamar mandi cewek? Jangan-jangan … DIA INGIN MENGGANTIKAN HYODU ISSEI ATAU SIAPAPUN ITU SEBAGAI HAREM KING! Gray yang cemas segera mengartikan pesan sesat tersebut pada Juvia. Sekejap seluruh penghuni bahkan cowok sekalipun panas-dingin.

Misteri singa jantan jadi-jadian dan betina lobster bisa punya anak telah terbongkar! Jelas mereka gak akan punya karena gagal pacaran.

 _Pulang sekolah …_

Di depan pintu kelas Lyon mencegat langkah mereka berdua, dengan posisi tidak keren yakni memegangi perut sambil meringis kesakitan. Gray yang memang baka, aho, stupid dan kurang peka hanya memiringkan kepala heran. Padahal sudah disuruh ke UKS minta obat, malahan minta semangkok bakso pake sambel sepuluh sendok, itu sih kata Mirajane-sensei, kagak ada bukti jelas hoax. Kalo bisa pengen liat secara live malah.

"Hati-hati Juv, singa harem jadi-jadian dideteksi mendekat!"

"Gray, gua pengen lo menjauh dari Juvia sekarang juga!"

"Enak saja! Aku akan melindungi Juvia sampai calon tunangannya datang ke Magnolia"

"Gua calon tunangan Juvia. Baca nih baik-baik kartu pelajar gue, eh bentar … kemana ya?!" inikah yang dinamakan awkward moment? Gray melongo di tempat. Lyon sibuk sendiri mengacak-acak isi kantong dan tas

"Nih baca, atau mungkin mata lo min sepuluh jadi gak bisa? Biar gue eja, denger baik-baik!" _emas kagak, sumbang iya, lu hanya menyumbang budheg ke telinga gue_ , batin Gray malas-malasan. Toh si Lyon juga kagak peduli

"L-Y-O-N V-A-S-T-I-A, LYON VASTIA! CALON TUNANGAN DARI JUVIA LOCKSER!"

"…"

"Udah ngerti atau belum?"

"…"

"Mulai sekarang jauhi Juvia, ngerti?"

"…"

"Halo …!"

"APA KAMU CALON TUNANGAN JUVIA?! Aku baru tau lho"

Ya Tuhan Gray … selama enam chapter berlangsung kamu kemana aja?

Bersambung …

Balasan review :

Nazu Dragneel : Author ikutan salut deh buat Gray bisa bikin pembaca ini nangis sampe komplek rumah banjir. Katanya bosan gitu-gitu aja, jadi pengen nyoba yang anti mainstream gitu, doakan ya semoga karirnya lancar terus. Oke deh jangan lupa review lagi, fic ini udah mau tamat kok hehe, jangan bosen. Thx ya udah review.

Kitsune857 : Salam sarap juga yak wkwkw. Sayang sih otaku abal-abal si tukang es serut ini. Thx ya udah review!

Fic of Delusion : Akibat RIP English ya gitu tuh jadinya. Civil war-nya nanti, Lyon tunangan sama Juvia atau Juvia pacaran sama Gray deh. Nantikan di bioskop terdekat hahaha, thx ya udah review.

BlackHage-chan : Maaf juga aku update kelamaan, tapi karena UN udah selesai jadi santai dehh. Sakamoto emang sesuatu banget, anak maddog emang. Wah gak ada typo, aku tersanjung padahal gak dicek dua kali. Tapi kadang-kadang diri ini merasa garing saat baca ulang alurnya (iyalah kan elu yang bikin). Kapan-kapan bikin lagi deh humor kalo ada ide, harusnya sih fic ini romance biasa. Thx ya udah review.

shinamii-chan : Oke dehh, abis ini chapter akhir lho jadi udah gak ada kata lama lagi. Thx ya udah review.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, begitu toh. Terus gua harus loncat dari menara eiffle, selfie bareng Lionel Messi sambil makan bon cabe ditaburin ke es krim loncat indah ke kolam renang, gitu?!" kagak nyambung sumpah. Lyon hanya cengo dengan mulut turun lima centimeter ke atas /pikirinsendiri

"Iya maksudnya bukan gitu. POKOKNYA LU HARUS NGEJAUH DARI JUVIA, NGERTI KAGAK SIH?!"

"Woles Lyon, selow. Aku mengerti kok maksudmu. Orang pintar kan minumnya tolak api, air, angin, tanah" ucap Gray memaut jarak kira-kira satu centimeter. Semakin naiklah emosi si kakek ubanan sok gaul

"BUKAN JARAKNYA. LAGIAN, APA COBA ARTI SATU CENTIMETER, HAH …?!"

"Marah-marah itu tidak baik. Satu centimeter artinya berpindah jarak satu centimeter, masa begitu saja gagal paham? Sepertinya kamu lapar, ambil sn****r" wajah Lyon tidak berubah jadi lebih ganteng atau tambah jelek. Justru berevolusi ke macan betina terserang PMS

"Siapa yang butuh makanan?! Sekarang sudah chapter akhir, seriuslah sedikit. Berhenti main iklan dan lanjutkan pertarungan kita!"

"Oke kalau begitu. Gunting, batu, kertas …! Oke gue menang, satu kosong ya"

"Ya dewa bantulah kami" kemudian terdengarlah lagu tung tanramtamtam uttarann … rupanya Lyon cocok menggantikan peran nenek Tamasya naik delman keroyokan pergi ke bulan

 _Tinkel tinkel litel setar. Setar membahana badai halilintar … (tiba-tiba hand phone Lyon bunyi. Ya you know lah itu lagu apa dan siapa yang nyanyi)_

Oke, ternyata paman yang menelpon. Apapun boleh asalkan bukan operator bilang 'pulsa Anda habis'. Jelas Lyon senang bukan kepalang, dia mendapat bantuan gratis untuk menghadapi Gray. Mereka diminta menghadap termasuk Juvia. Suasana di kantor sangat mencengkam, bahkan hordeng sengaja ditutup demi menciptakan nuansa angker. Karena gelap si raven memutuskan menyalakan lampu, bahkan senter diikut sertakan supaya tambah ramai.

 _CTEK!_

"Akhirnya terang juga" Gray sekalian membuka hordeng di seluruh ruangan. Bayangkanlah betapa terang kantor paman sekarang

"SILAUUU! Apa-apaan kamu? Menyalakan lampu, senter, hordeng juga dibuka. Paman menutupnya karena panas, nanti kulit saya gosong bagaimana?!"

"Makanya pake pelindung sinar yuviei dan yuvibi. Saya lupa namanya, tapi banyak kok di supermarket" sekalian aja yufo dan yufi! Paman menggelengkan kepala pusing, kok bisa ya ada orang seperti Gray?

"Kalau gosong jadi paman kelamaan dibakar" celetuk Lyon membuat suasana hening seketika. Juvia cengo mendengarnya. Gray pura-pura gudeg

"Sudah cukup bercandanya! Gray. Paman minta dengan sangat jauhi Juvia. Sekarang sudah ada Lyon, tugasmu selesai sampai di sini" kelar juga kagak … eh malah ikutan jadi otak-otak

"Terus saya harus bagaimana? Jungkir balik teriak hore hore berhasil!? Abis itu coret seragam dan dapat pengumuman hari Senin diulang dua kali? Maaf, tetapi …" di sini yang membuat deg-degan. Bukan paman jatuh cinta sama Gray lebih-lebih minta tanggung jawab, sesuatu gitu deh rasanya

"Tetapi …"

"Iya?"

"Tetapi …"

"CEPAT BILANG! KAMU MAU BIKIN SPASI PERCAKAPAN SAMPE BERAPA?!"

"Tetapi … memang aku terlalu tiga W yaitu wow, wow, wow alias triple wow yang very very wow, wow, wow untuk paman"

Seketika muntah bertebaran harum di sekeliling ruangan. Gray yang sadar salah skenario segera berganti ucapan.

"Tetapi … aku mendapat panggilan alam dan harus menggali emas demi menghidupi keluarga tercinta. Sampai jumpa, paman" bilang mau BAB aja susah banget. Pakai deskripsi segala

Pertemuan mereka berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. Udah gini aja? Kagak ada civil war antar Gruvia atau Lyvia? Supporter? Tiket nonton? Lapangan? Bola sepak? Rebutannya mana?! Udah ah, bawal banget. Lyon yang sumringah merayakan keberhasilan ini sendirian, yakni minum sebotol coca-cola eh taunya kecap asin, jadilah dia darah tinggi namun tak pernah mencapai pujaan hati. Ooohhhh … ohhhh … ohhhh … begituuu toh …

Omong-omong Lyvia itu siapa ya? Bagi yang belum tau, jelaslah nama cewek!

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Walaupun sudah diperingati, Gray bersikukuh mendekati Juvia yang menempel terus dengan Lyon. Kenapa pula calon tunangannya harus balik? Kenapa kagak tinggal di Amerika? Savana sekalian biar reuni sama keluarga, akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya … tidak sampai negara timurran menyerang. Dia terpaksa pindah lagi ke Magnolia dan Gruvia sudah menikah bahkan punya cucu-cicit /cepetamat.

Jadilah Gray dijuluki tukang tikung motor ninja hattori.

"Juvia. Kenapa kamu terus menghindar dariku? Iya aku mengaku belum mandi, ta-tapi sudah pakai parfum satu botol penuh kok, campur dow*y malah! Rasakanlah aroma parfum ala Prancis" tau dah darimana. Intinya Gray belum mandi, itu aja

"Atau mungkin karena aku terlalu tampan untukmu?"

"Jelas Lyon Vastia! Kalau diibartkan kamu kain pelnya, aku Cinderella yang diajak berdansa sama pangeran"

"Aku adalah mawarnya, kamu duri yang menganggu hubungan kami. Dasar singa jadi-jadian!"

"Buruk rupa! Aku tidak mau menjadi Belet-mu!"

"Melet-ku itu Juvia bukan kamu! Aku juga tidak mau menjadi Alayudin"

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi Jasemir! Aku sendiri tak sudi menjadi Auraroh!"

"Apa?! Siapa juga yang mau mencium bibirmu! Aku tidak ingin menjadi pangeran maupun kerudung merah. Bertemu serigala sepertimu merupakan kesialan di antara kesialan yang sangat, sangat sial dan super sial!"

"Kalau aku jadi serigala, akan ku goreng kamu jadi telur koreng di atas perapian! Daripada menjadi serigala, peran yang pantas untukku adalah pangeran Cinderella"

"Sayang aku menolak keras menjadi Cinderella! Saat berdansa denganmu akan kubanting kau sampai KO IT! Ketika sepatu kacanya ditemukan, kamu kulaporkan ke polisi atas tindak pelecehan seksual. Enak aja mau mengintip daleman orang"

"Kalau gitu lu jadi labu aja deh puas?!"

"Kenapa kagak lu aja? Kepalamu mirip labu gitu, hahaha …!"

"Memangnya kepala gua bulat lonjong apa?! Lu jadi ibu peri gua juga kagak terima. Lebih pantas banci kalengan di taman lawang"

"BERHENTI BERTENGKAR. KITA TERLAMBAT MASUK SEKOLAH KARENA DEBAT PRINCESS ANEH KALIAN! Padahal sudah jelas Juvia yang menjadi Cinderella, Levi-sama adalah pangerannya dan kami hidup bahagia di istana"

"Di cerita kerudung merah. Serigalanya Levi-sama tapi tidak jadi memakan Juvia, kami menikah dan punya sepuluh anak!" bayangin aja manusia sama serigala gimana ikkeh ikkeh-nya. Ini misteri dunia ke sembilan

"Kalau di cerita Alladin. Lyon jadi karpetnya, Gray jin yang mengabulkan segala keinginan Levi-sama. Juvia adalah Jasmine!"

Dalam hatinya Lyon hanya bisa meringis, 'calon tunangannya siapa, yang dijadiin pangeran siapa. Aku mah apa atuh cuma selingkuhan kamu …'. Bagi yang baper bisa makan dulu sambil lanjut baca cerita gaje ini.

 _Pulang sekolah …_

Mereka tetap nekat ke sekolah meski dimarahi habis-habisan, dibanding tertangkap basah nongkrong di warung kopi minum kapal api? Bisa-bisa disuruh perang sama Aang. Seperti biasa pukul satu tepat bel pulang berbunyi. Gray masih keras kepala mendekati Juvia. Padahal sudah diusir pakai bay**n, wan pus pave, stella minimatik room, HIT, tetap aja kagak mati-mati (dikata manusia satu family dengan nyamuk).

"Juvia. Aku mengerti jika badanku bau karena SKMS yaitu sistem kebut mandi semenit. Besok jangan menjauh dariku lagi ya? Janji deh akan mandi kembang tujuh rupa tujuh hari tujuh malam" berarti bohong dong soal pake parfum itu

"Juv, Juv …"

"Apaan sih Juv jus jav jup jap jup jap?! Menjauh dariku Gray, kalau tidak … DOUJINSHI PEMBERIANMU AKAN DIBAKAR SAMA AYAH"

"Ternyata kamu menghargai pemberian dariku … terima kasih, Juvia"

"Sudah selesai reuninya? Oke Juv, ayo kita pulang dan merayakan semua ini"

 _SREKKK!_

Tiba-tiba Gray menarik lengan Juvia. Tangannya erat mengenggam wanita itu agar Lyon tidak bisa merebut.

"Se-sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu! Juvia … aku sadar kamu terlalu ganteng buatku"

 _Krik … krik … krik …_

~Ralat~

"Juvia … aku … aku sadar telah jatuh cinta kepadamu! Me-memang aku bukan Levi-sama yang pandai bergelantung kayak monyet dikejar badak. Aku juga bukan Eren Jeger-Jeger yang teriakannya membuat bumi hancur. Aku bukan maniak kentang kayak tepung bumbu Shasha. Aku bukan Mikasa Angkerman yang sekali melotot pesawat meledak. Aku bukan Armin Arlort yang suka jualan arloji, tapi …"

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu sebagai Gray Fullbuster! Ba-bahkan sejak divigaro pake bahasa Prancis, aku sudah jatuh cinta"

"Terimalah cintaku! Kalaupun ditolak … ku harap kamu bahagia bersama singa jadi-jadian! Lyon, kalau lo ketahuan menerkam Juvia, cepat muntahkan lagi sebelum perutmu kubelah menggunakan golok!"

"Zzzzz …"

"Lho, Juvia kok malah tidur?!" padahal Gray udah capek-capek sampai mulut berbusa. Balado sudah hati ini

"Kenapa Gray? Juvia bosan mendengar ceramah anehmu"

"Juvia, meskipun aku bukan cowok dua dimensi seperti Levi-sama kebanggaanmu. Kumohon lihatlah diriku sekali saja … di sini, tepat di depan matamu, ada lelaki yang siap mencintaimu apa adanya"

"Gray …?"

"Juvia!"

"Gray"

"Juvia …?"

"Gray-sama … aku juga menyukaimu!"

Cerita inipun tamat dengan indahnya. Abaikan saja Lyon yang ternyata ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Juvia.

Tamat

A/N : Akhirnya cerita gaje genre romance ini tamat juga. Thx buat yang udah ikutin dari awal sampai akhir. Maaf kalau di beberapa chapter ada yang garing, lain kali kalo author buat lagi pasti akan lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Review please?

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Gara-gara debat biang keladi sama Natsu, hati-hati yang baca ikut tertular. Thx ya udah review.

Kitsune857 : Kenapa orang-orang pada bisa tidur ya di kelas? Aku udah coba berkali-kali gak bisa, lehernya malah pegel linu. Oke thx ya udah review, semoga chapter terakhir gak kalah membuat terhibur!

Nazu Dragneel : Iya tamat, nih udah tamat. Bukan hilang lagi pegelnya, tubuhnya udah terjebak di wc terus tuh wkwkw. Thx ya udah review. Semoga chapter ini tak kalah memuaskan.


End file.
